Wrong Time
by rowellylovesgryffindor
Summary: What happens when Cleo falls asleep and dreams of what she thinks is a fantasy world, but wakes up and finds it's her new reality, will she ever get home? rated T just in case, now complete
1. Chapter 1

**First Merlin fan fic, hope you like it**

**Summary: What happens when Cleo falls asleep and dreams of what she thinks is a fantasy world, but wakes up and finds it's her new reality, will she ever get home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin; I only own Cleo and the people you don't recognise**

**Enjoy xxxxx**

I was just finishing Uni, God how sick I was off the teachers! They had decided to give us all summer homework, yay! Not. As I walked through the campus building I could hear the rain hammering the windows. As I neared the door that led outside I pulled my umbrella from the bottom of my bag. A piece of paper came out of my bag and floated to the floor. I watched it curiously; I wasn't sure what it was. I stooped to pick it up and unfolded it. I read it in my head once then sighed in disbelief.

**Dear Miss Dubois,**

**I am writing to remind you of our meeting on the 21****st**** July 2010 (**today's date**) at five o'clock to talk about your medication, I believe a stronger dose of sleeping tablets will help but we will discuss this at the date indicated above.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Dr. Watson.**

I wasn't happy; I knew the sleeping tablet would not help my weird dreams. Every night I would dream of a fantasy world full of magic and mystical creatures. But sometimes it would turn nasty, and I would wake up screaming or I would wake up and have cuts and bruises. I would spend the whole day wondering how I got them. The doctor had given me sleeping tablets, and they got stronger and stronger every few weeks. But this messed up with my waking hours, I still woke screaming some nights and because of lack of sleep I still feel extremely sleepy throughout the day. I opened the umbrella and walked out into the rain. If I headed straight to the doctors I would get there at about twenty to five. Puddles were forming everywhere; I had a hard time avoiding them. Instead I walked through them, my converse soaking up some water. I could hear someone walking behind me, I wasn't bothered who it was then I felt something brush my shoulder. I looked up to see Cedric standing under my umbrella, his blonde hair soaked. He was the school hotty, pretty much every girl, including me, wanted to be with him. I couldn't think why he would come under my umbrella, especially since he had a popular girlfriend.

"Hey hope you don't mind, I didn't want to get wet."

"No I don't mind, where you heading?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"Towards the doctors, my sister school is just beside it. I promised her I would pick her up."

"Well I'm heading the same way; you can keep dry till you get there." I joked. We walked in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable. When he reached the school gates he turned to face me under the umbrella.

"Thanks for letting me stay under the umbrella."

"Oh it's no problem. Anytime." I said goodbye and walked towards the doctors. It was nearly five so I just had enough time to sign in and have a quick sit down before I was called in. Dr Watson's office was small; it contained a desk, a few chairs and an examining bed. I sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"Well Cleo, your mother called me to tell me that your dreams have not gotten any better." I nodded in agreement, "Now I believe we can go up to a stronger dose again."

"But, it's not helping at all, I still feel extremely tired during the day and I always wake up in the middle of the night."

"We'll try this, it's the strongest dose and if it doesn't help we'll have to find a different set of tablets that might work."

"Yeah ok." I mumbled. He wrote out a prescription for me and I headed to the pharmacists. I got a taxi home so I wouldn't be too late. My mother was in the living room waiting for; I had never met my father. He left before I was even born. She got up to say something but I just shook the tablets at her and she let me go up to my room. I sat on my bed a while, I didn't want to go to sleep. Sometimes I enjoyed the dreams but I didn't want to have to go through the pain again. I had to take the tablets half an hour before I was to go to sleep. I quickly changed into my pj's and got into bed. I took the tablets and waited half an hour. I rested my head on the pillow. Slowly my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream..._

_I was riding a majestic white horse through a darkened forest. I could just see the top of the castle; I would be there before dawn. My horse slowed, I could hear movement to either side of me. Gracefully I slid of her back and unsheathed my sword. Out of the black a man emerged. He was filthy, a bandit, he advanced sword in front of him._

"_Give me your valuables." He said in a gruff voice._

_"I don't have any." I said. He advanced._

_"I said, give me your valuables." _

_"And I said I don't have any." he growled and lunged at me. Swiftly I side stepped and he stumbled past me. Our swords clashed, the ring of metal on metal was echoed in the dark forest. Neither of us were winning, we were evenly matched. Then I stumbled slightly, he swung his sword in an arch and I barely had time to move. It cut into my side; I screamed in agony and dropped my sword. The man ran to my horse and started to empty my bag. It only contained parchment. He came over to me, sword held high above him. I was feeling light headed, my eyelids were drooping. He brought the sword down but it hit something before it hit me. A blurry figure was standing over me his sword protecting me._

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you." The voice said. _

"_And what if I do?" the bandit asked. The man laughed. Then I heard the clash of metal. _

"_Merlin help her!" the man shouted._

"_Yes Arthur." Merlin shouted. He ran over to me, his face came in and out of focus. But I could see he had short black hair and blue eyes. His eyes were scanning my wound. "Arthur what do I do?" Great I had a brilliant physician (!) _

"_Merlin in case you hadn't noticed I'm a bit busy." Merlin turned to look at something. Carefully I turned my head to see the man, Arthur, and the bandit locked in battle. From what I could see Arthur was winning. Merlin had turned his attention back to me. He had taken his red scarf off and had wrapped it round my waist to stop the bleeding. He had one hand pressed against the wound and the other had moved to my face. He was trying to get my attention. _

"_My Lady, you'll be safe. We're going to get you to the castle and Gaius will help you ok." I nodded my head weakly. Someone picked me up. I looked up expecting it to be Merlin but it was Arthur. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. _

"_Merlin, get my horse." I heard the sound of hooves on the soil and I was passed to Merlin while Arthur clambered onto his horse. Merlin passed me back up and Arthur had me secure. _

"_Thank you." I mumbled, I could feel myself losing consciousness and the last thing I remember was looking out into the dark forest. _

* * *

_**Hope u enjoyed it plz r+r next chap should be up soon**_

**_xxxxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly I opened my eyes; I was surrounded by unfamiliar white fluffy pillows. I turned my head and looked round an unfamiliar room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy around my age asleep by the bed. I pinched myself, I must still be dreaming.

"Ouch!" I whispered. Ok I wasn't dreaming. I sat upright and got a good look at the boy. I thought I recognised him, then it hit me, it was Merlin, the boy from my dreams. But how could it be, I mean I certainly wasn't in Camelot. He looked peaceful so I thought it best not to wake him. My throat was itching with thirst. I glanced round the room and saw a jug of water on the table. I pulled the cover off and got out of bed. I gasped as a sharp pain shot through my left side. I bent over double till the pain subsided, then I lifted my top to reveal a bandage. Where the pain was, the bandage was blood stained. Now I was worried, I wasn't sure how I had gotten it. I racked my brain for some memory but could find none. The chamber door opened to reveal another boy of my age though he looked stronger. Then I noticed he looked like Arthur from my dreams, boy this was getting weird. He took one look at me, then one look at the sleeping Merlin look-alike.

"Merlin!" he shouted, ok so this was a boy called Merlin who just happened to look like Dream-Merlin. Maybe I'd seen him in passing, heard his name and made up a weird dream with him in. Yeah that was a good explanation. Merlin jerked awake.

"What..." he said looking to the Arthur look-alike. He jerked his head to me. Merlin stood up quick and muttered, "Sorry Arthur." Now this was too weird, it can't be a coincidence, unless I am still dreaming. Merlin came over to me.

"You're awake." He said, steering me back to the bed. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as he pulled the covers up to my waist.

"Some water please." I asked politely. Merlin went to the table and poured me a glass of water. I took a big mouthful.

"Merlin go get Gaius." Merlin left the room and shut the door behind him. I could hear his footsteps on the cold stone floor. Arthur had taken the empty seat Merlin had occupied. He was watching me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm..." I wasn't sure whether to say Cleo or Cleopatra but everything seemed to be like my dream. "Cleopatra." If Arthur had noticed my pause he didn't show it.

"Cleopatra...?"

"Dubois." I replied.

"Arthur Pendragon." He told me, "Crown Prince of Camelot."

"Arthur, where am I?" I had a vague idea where I was, but I needed it clarified. I had figured out what had happened to me but not why I was here. I had been transported to my dream world, not sure how exactly, but it seemed to be the only possible way.

"You're in one of the guest rooms in the castle, in Camelot." He added when he saw my confused look.

"But how did I get here?"

"You can't remember?" I shook my head. "You were attacked, in the forest by a bandit. Merlin and I were passing, if we had not you..."

"May have died." I finished for him. He nodded grimly. "Hey I'm fine that's all that counts."

That seemed to cheer him up. The door opened and an old man came in who I recognised as Gaius.

"How are you?" he asked as he lifted my shirt to see the bandages.

"I feel ok, but when I got out of bed before I had a shooting pain in my side."

"Right" he said. "Merlin, help her out of bed."

Merlin did what he was told and helped me while Gaius changed my bandages. I could feel his breath on my neck and I felt a little embarrassed, he was handsome. Once Gaius had finished changing my bandages he left and Merlin moved away. A servant girl came in carrying fresh clothes. Merlin and Arthur left while Gwen (I recognised her) helped me into a tight fitting lilac dress.

"There you go Miss." She said. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you." I said, turning to get a good look in the mirror. She left me alone in the room so I wandered round, taking it all in. I was really in Camelot, a place I only ever dreamed of. I was excited, I wanted to explore, to see the wonders of my dream. But my family, friends, they would miss me. I knew I would have to find a way home. But how was the question. I mean I just woke up and I was here. Maybe if I fell asleep and dreamt of home I would wake up at home. It was worth a try and seeing as I wouldn't get to sleep till tonight a day in Camelot wouldn't be too bad.

Gwen had left shoes by the bottom of the bed so I slipped them on and walked out into the corridor. Servants were running round, it looked like they were preparing for something. One servant dropped the bed sheets she was carrying. I bent to help her pick them up.

"Thank you." She said.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Lord Ivan, his son Edward and daughter Carmen are coming to visit. There is talk Edward wishes to marry Lady Morganna."

"Ok well thank you." The girl walked away down the corridor and I walked in the opposite direction. I came by a window and out of curiosity I opened it and peered out at the world of Camelot. It was exactly like in my dream. Before I had a chance to get a good look I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I tore my eyes away from the amazing sight. Merlin was stood behind me with a vial of smoky liquid.

"Gaius said for you to take this before you go to sleep tonight." He said handing me the vial. "And Arthur said you can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you Merlin, I would love to stay." He smiled at my politeness as I pocketed the vial. "And I'll remember to take it." We said goodbye and walked in opposite directions down the corridor. I spent most of the day wandering through the castle. Arthur caught me just as I was leaving the castle.

"My father wants to see you."

"What? Why?" I asked. Arthur shrugged his shoulders and led me to the hall. The knights were gathered there to and on the throne at the back was King Uther. I stopped in front of him and bowed. "My Lord you wanted to see me."

"Yes Lady Cleopatra."

"Lady?" I was puzzled; surely I could not be a Lady.

"Yes, how can you not remember?" Uther asked.

"I am sorry my Lord, I do not remember anything before I woke up in Camelot." Uther turned to his knights.

"Leave, no one is to enter without my permission."

"Yes my Lord." The knights bowed and left Uther and I alone.

"Cleopatra, you are of noble birth. You are from the house of Dubois. Your family home was attacked by renegades and we believed you were all dead. It is a great relief that you are alive."

"I...I cannot remember it." I stuttered. This was completely true, though I do not live here so it must be a different Cleopatra.

"Your father was a great friend of mine; you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Tears had started to gather in my eyes, it was like some memory had been stirred. Uther had stood up from his throne and come over to me. One tear had escaped and he wiped it away. "You will always be welcome in Camelot."

And with that Uther left. Slowly I made my way back to my chambers. Gwen had brought me more clothes and a night gown. She had put the clothes in the wardrobe and left my night dress on my bed. She came in the room at that moment with food. I sat down at the table and ate it. Once I had finished I thanked Gwen and she took the bowl away. I was glad to be alone; I had time to reflect on what Uther had said. Was it possible that I was actually this Cleopatra, and that my life I had thought was real was actually just a dream? I sighed, I had no idea. It could have been a complete coincidence. I changed into my night dress and clambered into bed. I lay for what seemed like an eternity and finally, thinking of home, I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream..._

_I woke up and I was in my own room again. My mother had put a tray of food on my bedside cabinet, I sat up slowly and pulled it onto my knee. She had made me, eggs, bacon, sausages and hash browns. I ate it hurriedly and got changed. I carried it down stairs and started to feel light headed. I took it into the kitchen slowly and my mother was reading the newspaper. _

"_Morning sleepy head." She said when she heard my footsteps, not looking up from her paper. _

"_Morning." I croaked, my hand went to my throat and I massaged it. _

"_Cleo you look terrible!" she said, she had folded her newspaper up and was walking towards me. "Your burning up." She said, her hand pressed against my forehead. _

"_Really?" I asked in disbelief, walking towards the hall. I stopped in front of the mirror there and gasped in shock. _

_The girl standing there was not me, her dull red hair was hanging limp around her pale face. Dark bags were under eyes, as if she hadn't slept for months. Her green eyes had no sparkle in them, like they'd lost the life in them. No, it couldn't be me, my fiery red hung in tight ringlets framing my slightly tanned face. My bright green eyes were always alert and full of life. I had a sudden sense of dizziness, I swayed on the spot but recovered quickly. My mother was still in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and put make-up on to cover up the paleness and the bags under the eyes. Then I brushed my hair and gave it some of its old life. _

"_I'm going out!" I shouted to my mother as I walked down the stairs. _

"_Are you...?" I missed the end of the sentence as I shut the door behind me. The cool morning air made me feel better. I let my feet carry me, I wandered round most of town, sometimes feelings of dizziness would come over me but I would recover soon enough. _

"_Hey Cleo." Cedric said, power walking to catch up with me._

"_Hey Cedric." I replied. "How are you?" I asked._

"_Ok, just heading out to do some shopping for my mam, she's not feeling too well...Cleo?" I had stopped while he was talking, I felt unbelievably weird. I swayed on the spot. _

"_Cleo are you ok?" Cedric asked, he had placed his hands on my shoulders. _

"_I-I dunno." I moved my hand to my head, it was burning up. My breathing became shallow, I didn't know what was happening. I staggered slightly and Cedric caught me. _

"_Cleo!" he said urgently. My vision was going blurry, all I could see of Cedric was his outline. A black haze descended over my eyes. _

"_Help." Was the last thing I said before the darkness took over. _

"_Cleo!" Cedric's voice sounded like a life time away. I drifted into unconsciousness surrounded by the blackness... _

**Well hope u enjoyed it plz review xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! im sorry its taken me soo long 2 update, i got writers block and 2 much homework and etc**

**Any way i hope u enjoy it**

I woke up, still surrounded by fluffy white pillows. For a moment I had forgotten where I was, then memories came flooding back. Arthur, Merlin, Camelot and my talk with Uther, it hadn't worked. The smoky vial was on by bedside table, I had forgotten to take it. I sighed again. What a great start to the day(!). I heaved myself out of bed as Gwen came in.

"Good morning my Lady." She said when she saw me, her smile radiated warmth.

"Gwen please, call me Cleo."

"Of course my...Cleo." She smiled at me and I returned it while she poured me hot water in a large bowl. She left me to wash and change. I chose a beautiful blue dress. I twirled in the mirror and left my chambers. As I was walking through the corridors I bumped into Lady Morganna.

"Oh you're the Lady Morganna." I said.

"Yes and you're Lady Cleopatra." She replied.

"Please call me Cleo."

"Of course Cleo and you can just call me Morganna. And I'm sorry to hear about your family." She said.

"Oh thank you but I can't remember very much about them." I said momentarily I was lost in thought, thinking of my family, not the one waiting for me, but the one that had been slaughtered. Tears threatened to burst forth, I could feel a pain from within at the thought of them. Suddenly Merlin appeared from the corridor to the left. He was out of breath, I blinked away the tears.

"Merlin! What is it?" Morganna asked.

"Lord Ivan, Edward and Carmen have arrived early, you're both needed in the throne room immediately."

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, the King wants you there." Still in shock I followed Merlin and Morganna to the throne room. It was grand and magnificent. Four chairs were in front of a large fireplace, it was decorated with nine figures of woman each holding a shield with a different crest on, I assumed it was of the different families the king was most friendly with. Uther and Arthur were already sat in two of the chairs. Arthur caught my eye, smiled then inclined his head towards the seat next to him. I felt myself blush, I nodded my head slightly and made my way to the seat. Arthur's seat was close to mine. It was surprisingly comfortable considering it was made out of wood. Arthur lent towards me.

"My father wanted you to know that because he knew your parents very well you'll be treated like one of the family." He said.

"Oh thank you, I need a family." I said, my voice filling with emotion. The doors to the throne room opened and three people walked in. They were elegantly dressed, the two men in black trousers and green tops, different styles of course, the woman in a long green dress fit perfectly to her curves. The older of the men had piercing blue eyes and short greying hair. He walked with a limp, probably an old battle wound, and he had a very muscley build. The younger man had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. He had a similar build to the older man, obviously father and son even to people who didn't know. The girl was stunning, her blond hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her golden eyes glistened in the light. Then Uther spoke and I tore my eyes away from the trio.

"Welcome old friend, how nice it is to see you." Uther said to Lord Ivan.

"And you too Uther." Ivan's voice was deep and rich. Uther's smile widened.

"Oh and Lady Carmen how lovely you look, and Lord Edward how you have grown." Uther greeted Ivan's children. Carmen smiled broadly at Uther and Edward inclined his head. Then Uther stood up, walked over to Ivan and embraced him in a hug. I noticed that Edward was looking at Morganna who was smiling flirtatiously at him. I glanced round the room, it was full of the Knights of Camelot and a few servants who had come to watch. Uther asked Arthur and Morganna to show Ivan, Edward and Carmen where there rooms were. I left to see Gauis, I thought I'd better tell him I didn't take the medicine or whatever it was. Then it hit me, I didn't know where to go. There was no one in sight to ask so I headed down the corridor towards the kitchens. Then I bumped into Merlin.

"Oh Merlin!" I exclaimed my face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry my Lady."

"It's Cleo, and I need to find Gauis, I didn't drink the liquid from the vial." I told him.

"Follow me, I'll show you to his chambers." I nodded once then followed Merlin as he headed back down the corridor. We walked quickly and he showed me into Gauis' chamber.

"Gauis." I said. Gauis stood up from his seat and walked over to me.

"What is it Cleo?" he asked.

"I forgot to take the medicine last night, and I had a weird dream." I told him.

"Right well take it tonight before you go to bed and I'll prepare another one for you tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you." I smiled my thanks and Merlin walked me back to my room so I did not get lost. I thanked him to then went into my room. The rest of the day went by quickly, I remembered to take the medicine before I went to sleep that night and my dreams were empty, it worked. Gauis said he would make the medicine for me for a week then stop to see if the dreams had stopped. On my fourth day in Camelot Arthur said he was going to take me out riding. I got ready quickly on the morning and went out to meet him in the courtyard. Arthur was already on his chestnut stallion, a knight helped me onto the silky black mare beside Arthur. He smiled at me as we rode out of the city. The forest was beautiful and peaceful in the day, the light shining through the trees.

"How long are you staying here?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"Oh erm, I don't know." _As soon as I figure out how to get back to my own world, _I added mentally. We stopped by a river and I slid off gracefully. Arthur followed and we allowed our horses to drink. I stroked my mare's silky black neck, it felt like velvet. Arthur was standing close behind me.

"What would you stay for?" he asked.

"I-I dunno." I stuttered, his question had caught me off guard.

"What if you fell in love?" he had determination on his voice.

"I..." I didn't want to answer, I didn't want...couldn't fall in love. I would never see them again if...when I returned home. "I need to go see Gauis." I declared, "I need to talk to him about the remedy he's been giving me." I lied. I didn't want to stand and talk to Arthur when I knew he wanted to talk about this. I felt embarrassed, I clambered back onto my mare. I was ahead of Arthur the whole way back, I could tell he wanted to talk to me. I could feel his eyes on me so I concentrated on stroking my mare's neck. When we got back I said a quick goodbye to Arthur and instead of going to see Gauis I went straight to my chamber.

The beds were still unchanged, Merlin had obviously not been in yet. I sat down in my chair and sighed. Now I had time to think. Ok so maybe Arthur liked me no big deal, ok major deal. I couldn't let this happen, not if I was gonna get home. I needed Arthur to see sense, that no matter what I would be leaving one day and probably never coming back. I sighed, I had no idea what to do, never mind about Arthur but how to actually get home.

The door to my chamber banged open. Merlin stumbled in carrying a load of washing, I stifled a laugh. Since I've been here Merlin always made me smile if I was feeling down. He didn't seem to notice me, he had his back to me as he placed the washing in the wardrobe. Then he pulled the sheets off my bed and began to change them. I watched him closely, he was muttering under his breath, I heard him mention Arthur and something about workload.

I let out a laugh, Merlin spun round with such speed he tripped over the dirty bedclothes and fell flat on his face. I tried to stifle a laugh as I stood up to help him, but I couldn't, I fell back down into the chair as Merlin heaved himself off the floor. I managed to stop laughing, just. Merlin brushed the dust off his shirt then glared at me. That set me off again.

"Glad you think it's funny." He mumbled, picking up the dirty bedclothes he had tripped over.

"So do I." I joked. He put the bed clothes on the table and collapsed into a chair opposite me. "What's wrong?" I asked, genuine concern in my voice.

"Arthur, he's being a prat again." I giggled, something I didn't normally do.

"What's he done?" I asked, Merlin was the only person, apart from Morganna, I actually enjoyed talking to. Arthur was always so formal and Uther only ever wanted to talk about my family who I knew nothing about.

"He expects me to do all of the chores for him and you. Then I have my chores for Gauis as well." He sighed and lent back in the chair, closing his eyes. He looked so peaceful when he closed his eyes, like all his worries disappeared.

"Take a break." I told him.

"No I can't." He said, shaking his head.

"Merlin you have to do what I tell you, don't you?" I asked, he nodded.

"Well I'm ordering you to take a break, if Arthur says anything tell him to come and see me."

"But..."

"Merlin." I warned. He sighed, defeated and grabbed the bed clothes. Grumbling he left the room. I shook my head, Merlin seemed so stubborn. I wasn't exactly used to people looking after me like servants, so Merlin, and the other servants, always insisted they did this and that for me. Arthur just ordered them all around, most of them seemed scared of him. They were shocked at how nice I was to them, they were used to a harsher tone. I lay back in the chair and closed my eyes momentarily.

_I saw a white ceiling, the lights blinding me. I could hear voices. Many voices, surrounding me. My mother came into view, her face tear streaked became filled with joy._

I was back in Camelot, in my empty room. Merlin had left moments ago. I shook my head, I was going crazy already, I'd only been in Camelot for four days. I walked out of my room towards the courtyard, I needed fresh air. As I walked the image of my mother's tear streaked face flashed into view. I hadn't dreamed of my world for four days, maybe that's why I'd had a flash of it. I was enjoying my time in Camelot, everyone was so nice to me. But I needed to get home now, seeing my mother's face reminded me of that. I would wait for when I had to stop taking the potion, then, hopefully, I'll be able to get home. I turned to go back into the castle when I saw Arthur and Merlin, it looked like Merlin was getting wrong, I sighed and walked over to them.

"Merlin you have not done any of your chores." Arthur said.

"But.." Merlin began.

"I said he could take a break Arthur, I'm sure one of the other servants can do Merlin's chores for the day." I interrupted, Arthur looked from me to Merlin. He shook his head.

"Ok then Merlin, your excused." Merlin smiled thanks to me, I felt heat rising in my cheeks as I smiled back. He walked towards the town, probably to go and see Gwen. I felt a stab of jealousy, I shook myself mentally. Of course I didn't like Merlin, he could see whoever he wanted. And anyway, we couldn't be together even if we wanted to be.

"Have you had your lunch yet?" Arthur asked.

"No not yet, I was just going back to my room." I replied.

"Well, would you like to join me for lunch?" Arthur asked. I took a deep breath, I couldn't really say no, could I.

"I'd love to." I replied, smiling. Ok so it was a fake smile, I mean I had to I couldn't act hostile towards Arthur. And I did just leave him this morning. He held his arm out for me and I took it reluctantly. He tried to make small talk but I was in another world.

_I could hear my mother's voice calling my name, and another voice, asking my mother to leave. She was arguing, as usual, I could hear her struggling to get close to me. I wanted to scream out for her, to tell them to leave her alone but I had lost the use of my voice. _

I opened my eyes and Arthur was holding me up, I had collapsed in his arms. I was breathing heavy.

"Cleo!" Arthur's voice was filled with concern. "Come on I'm taking you to see Gauis."

"No..." I tried to protest, this could be the way to get back.

"Yes come on, I'll help you." He helped me walk along the corridor but my legs gave way. I cried out in pain, I could still hear my mother's voice echoing in my head. Arthur carried me down to Gauis' chamber. It felt like there were a thousand drums beating behind my eyelids. I heard Arthur telling Gauis what happened, then a crash and Merlin's voice. Arthur lay me down on the wooden table in Gauis' chamber. The bright light shining in from the window hurt my eyes, I shut them.

"_Come on sweetie, please wake up." Said my mother, her voice was teary. _

I wrenched my eyes open, Arthur's worried face was above me. I moved myself and realised I was back in my room, I couldn't have been out for that long, could I? As I sat up Merlin came and propped the pillows behind my back. He went to stand behind Arthur, who had brought a seat over from the table and sat down beside my bed. I looked at him, directly into his sparkling blue eyes. They were full of concern and sadness.

"I'm fine." I had meant to comfort Arthur, but my voice sounded weak. He looked twice as worried now. I coughed, hoping to remove the weakness, "Arthur, honestly I feel fine. You'd better go, you have your duties. I'm sure Merlin can look after me."

Arthur looked reluctant to leave but after a few words from Merlin he left. Merlin's face was worry-stricken as well, I hated making people feel like this, even though I couldn't help it. He told me he was going to get me something to eat from the castle kitchens seeing as I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. I wanted to shut my eyes, wake up at home and be greeted by my mother. But it was the pain in her voice that I didn't; I never wanted to hear her like that again. So I forced myself to keep my eyes open. Merlin managed to open the heavy wooden one-handed, with difficulty. I let out a laugh, it was quieter than normal. He smiled at me, I felt an unknown warmth rise up in me and my breath caught. Merlin was beside me almost instantly, the plate of food forgotten on the table.

"Cleo?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." I croaked, taking a few deep breaths. "It's just...oh it's complicated."

The bed sunk as Merlin sat beside me.

"You can tell me." I looked into his eyes, I could see his concern and his honesty, he wouldn't tell. I looked away.

"You wouldn't believe me." I told him.

"I would, but if you don't want to tell me don't. If you need to talk to anyone about anything I'm here." Merlin brought the plate of food over to me, I ate greedily but lady like. He held a glass of water in his hand for me. As he passed it to me our fingers brushed and I blushed.

"Thank you Merlin." I said, staring the covers. Thankfully Gauis walked into the room at that moment. He had brought me my medicine.

"Cleo take this before you go to bed and if it's alright with you I would like Merlin to sleep in here to keep an eye on you." He asked.

"Yeah sure." Oh God!

**sooo did u's like it**

**hope so**

**plz r+r xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here is the next chap, hope u enjoy**

Gauis had gone to talk to Uther, while Merlin went to get covers to sleep. Suddenly Uther came running into my room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting on my bed.

"Yes I'm fine sire." He looked overly concerned. Gauis had slipped into the room; he assured Uther she would be fine and that all she needed was some rest. Reluctantly he left her alone, Gauis had gone to see what was taking Merlin so long and moments later he stumbled through the door. He dropped the sheets onto the floor by the table, then he carried a smoking cup from the table I hadn't noticed before, Gauis must have left it earlier. He handed it to me.

"Gauis said you need to drink this and try to get some sleep, I will sleep by the table to keep an eye on you."

"Thank you Merlin." I said, draining the cup and handing it back to Merlin. He smiled at me, a warm, kind smile and turned his back to set up his bed. He had it between my bed and the table, but closer to my bed. I smiled, secretly to myself, and lay back into my pillows. I closed my eyes and fell blissfully to sleep.

I could hear shuffling beside me, Merlin was muttering to himself. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I kept my eyes shut; the sound of Merlin soothed me. I sighed, and felt my bed sink under Merlin's weight. He pulled my hands into his and kissed them. I felt heat rise in my cheeks, and I gasped. The bed jerked as Merlin put his hand to my face.

"Cleo, Cleo are you ok?" he asked. In reply I turned over in my 'sleep' and I felt the weight disappear. The heavy wooden door opened and I heard Gwen's voice.

"Is she still asleep?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, she stirred before but no signs she's going to wake up." Merlin answered. I smirked, oh I could have some fun when I 'wake up'.

"You seem concerned for her." Gwen said.

"She is Uther's guest, we are all concerned." Merlin replied, a little too quickly. There was a pause before Gwen said:

"Yes, but you seem to be concerned above a professional level." By the tone of Gwen's voice I knew she had a mischievous grin on her face. Merlin didn't say anything for a while. I opened my eyes so I could see the expression on his face, his cheeks were inflamed and he had his back to Gwen. I shut my eyes and I felt my heart squeeze, did Merlin like me?

"Merlin..." Gwen had moved closer to Merlin. "...you can tell me, I will tell no one." Merlin sighed, I was breathing deeply, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what was coming.

"I don't know what my feelings are." Merlin admitted, and I held my breath. "It's complicated."

"Merlin your feelings will become clear in time." And with that Gwen left the room, carrying my dirty clothes. I opened my eyes a little to look at Merlin. He was sat at the table, head in his hands. I decided I would 'wake up' now. Stretching my arms up I groaned, Merlin shot out of the seat. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. He smiled warmly at me. My heart gave a tug.

"Good morning Merlin." I said formally, disappearing behind the screen to change.

"Morning Cleo." I re-emerged fully dressed. There was a plate full of food on the table, I sat down and began to eat. Merlin stood silently beside me filling the cup when it became empty. I finished when Gwen reappeared, they shared a look and Gwen took my plate out. I walked over to my dresser and began to sort my hair out. I could see Merlin's reflection in the mirror; he was fidgeting on the spot. He looked towards me and caught my eyes. My face went red and I looked down, pretending to look for my brush.

"I'd better go." Merlin said suddenly. I turned to look at him and his face was red too. He turned to leave. I practically jumped out of my seat and grabbed his elbow. He stared at it, seemingly amazed. Then he lifted his head and looked right into my eyes.

"You don't have to go Merlin. Arthur won't miss you." I really didn't want him to leave.

"He'll be looking for me. I'll be back later." And with that Merlin left, the wooden door banging shut behind him.

After a full week of being at Camelot, Gauis had stopped making my medicine. If I had any dreams I was to tell him instantly, if they continued I would have to keep taking the medicine, if not I didn't have to. I had been spending time with Arthur most days, but luckily I had a break today, he and Merlin had gone out on a hunting trip so it was Gwen that attended me that morning. She left to do other chores. I stayed in my room all day. I was really missing Merlin. I was depressed, I was starting to realise I did like Merlin. But there was the problem of Arthur. He was always trying to spend time with me. Merlin was in the background, trying not to watch.

Arthur and Merlin arrived back later that day. I was standing by one of the windows that overlooked the courtyard. Merlin looked up and saw me, he smiled. I blushed but smiled back. Arthur noticed Merlin smiling and looked up; I managed to 'disappear' before he saw me. I walked down to great them and ask how the hunting trip had gone. I put on a broad smile when I saw Arthur.

"Arthur! You're back, I thought you would be gone longer." He looked at Merlin before replying.

"We would have been but someone," he looked at Merlin again, "scared all the prey away. So we had to come back early." Merlin was staring at his feet; I could tell he felt embarrassed so I smiled at him.

"It can't have that bad." Arthur gave me a look that said 'yeah it was'.

"But I have nothing to do for the rest of the day." Oh great. "So do you want to go for a picnic?"

"Sure, I haven't been out of the castle for a while."

"Merlin go prepare us a picnic and get some blankets." Merlin trudged off, I smiled apologetically to him. He reappeared ten minutes later with the items Arthur requested. Said man had just disappeared to get the horses, or rather get someone else to get them.

"Arthurs gone to get the horses." I told him, oh why did I do that! I sounded like an idiot.

"Cleo..." Merlin began.

"Yes Merlin." I said hopefully.

"I..."

"Come on Merlin, load the basket and blanket and we can set off." Merlin looked down-trodden.

"You can tell me later." I whispered. Arthur helped me up onto my horse then we set off into the forest. Merlin stayed behind us and set up the picnic when we arrived. Arthur and I sat down on the blanket. Merlin muttered something about collecting herbs for Gauis and disappeared into the forest. I watched him go, disappointment in my heart. Arthur began pulling plates and cups and food out of the basket. He handed me a plate with ham, cheese and bread placed on it. And we ate. It was a silent picnic but Arthur was constantly watching me.

"Arthur..."

"Yes Cleo."

"Next time you go hunting can I come along?" I asked, before he said anything I knew he would say no.

"No Cleo, it's not something a woman should see."

"Aw please, I hate being stuck in the castle, I want an adventure." Then I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, they always worked on my mam.

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks Arthur." I said smiling flirtatiously just to get him to do what I wanted. I don't know how long we spent eating and occasionally talking. Arthur had moved closer to me and his arm brushed my shoulder. His breathing had gotten deeper, I was holding my breath. I knew what was coming. I looked down into my lap. Arthur placed his hand under my chin and pulled it to face him. I couldn't look into his eyes so I stared at his nose, yeah I know stupid. He waited, not moving until finally I couldn't stare at his nose any longer. I looked up into his blue eyes. My breath caught, Merlin had blue eyes. Arthur shut his eyes as he moved closer. I heard a rustle of leaves, a wild animal or something. He was so close now, something inside my head snapped. I pushed my hand against his chest and stood up quickly.

"Arthur I can't." I told him. I walked over to my horse and stroked her neck. I heard Arthur get up and walk towards me.

"Cleo what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head; I didn't want to talk about. If I did I'd have to tell him about Merlin.

"Can we go back to the castle?" I asked him without turning to face him.

"Yes, I'll get Merlin." Arthur disappeared and I clambered onto my mares back. Both men returned a few minutes later. Merlin packed away the picnic and blanket quickly while Arthur and I waited. I was watching Merlin while Arthur watched me. Once Merlin had loaded the stuff onto the horse we set off. I was riding at the front, not wanting to look Arthur or Merlin in the eye. As soon as we arrived at Camelot I went straight to my room, hoping Arthur wouldn't come and see me. I heard the wooden door bang open and turned to see who it was.

**ooo who is it! i havent decided yet so we'll have to see, please review, reviewers get virtual cookies or wotever virtual food they want xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy xx**

Merlin came walking into my room with a bucket and clothe. He stood still when he noticed me.

"I'll do this later." He said, indicating to the bucket.

"No!" I said standing up, "you can do it now, I don't mind." He considered for a moment. Then he placed the bucket on the floor and set to work. I had sat down at the table head in my hands. I was thinking about what had happened, Arthur had tried to kiss me so he obviously liked me...a lot. But there was the slight problem of me liking Merlin and the fact that, even if I stayed, we couldn't be together because of laws or whatever it was. I hated it. I wanted to express my feelings towards Merlin. Said man was scrubbing the floor furiously and eyes focused down. Once he had finished that he disappeared to get clean sheets and the freshly laundered clothes. And not once did he look at me. I couldn't describe the feelings I had but they were painful. Another servant came and took away the dirty sheets. Then Merlin looked at me, his eyes were full of pain.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" I asked moving towards him. He shook his head; it seemed as if he was blinking away tears. He moved towards the door. I grabbed his arm. "Merlin, please. What's wrong?" he looked directly at me, a single tear drop falling. He turned away and pulled his arm from my grip before walking out. I didn't understand what had just happened, did I follow him or not? I sat back down. Unless...no that couldn't be it, or could it? When Arthur went to kiss me I heard a rustle, I assumed it was an animal, but what if it was Merlin. If it was he would've left before I, in simple words, rejected him. So maybe that's why. I needed to go see him. I guessed he would be in Gauis' chamber so I headed there first. I managed to avoid most servants and nobles on the way down. I knocked lightly on the door in case Gauis was comforting Merlin. The latter opened the door.

"Yes Cleo?" he asked.

"I - Is Merlin in there?" Gauis nodded, "Can I see him?"

"Now may not be the best time."

"Please Gauis, I – I need to talk to him. Now." He considered for a moment before allowing me to enter. He pointed up a small flight of stairs. I walked up them and looked back. He nodded. I opened the door carefully and saw Merlin sitting on his bed, hunched over. I took a step forward. Then I went over and sat on his bed beside him.

"Merlin please, tell me what's wrong?" he stiffened when he heard my voice. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Merlin." I said growing worried. He stood up and moved to the other side of the room. His hand now placed where mine had moments before.

"I saw you and Arthur." His voice was so quite, it sounded so hurt. So it was him I heard.

"No, Merlin, you have it wrong" I tried to tell him, moving closer to him. But he was having none of it.

"So Arthur wasn't going to kiss you was he?"

"Look Merlin I don't like Arthur, I love you." I blurted out. I closed the few steps between us and pressed my lips to his, my hands either side of his face. He didn't move at first, then he seemed to realise what was happening. He kissed me back, moving his hands to either side of my face. He pulled away first.

"I love you too." He said.

**I hope you enjoyed this, i loved writing this scene, hopefully the next chap will be up soon xx please review **


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later and Merlin and I were meeting in secret again, we weren't exactly supposed to be seeing each other. I wasn't sure if he had told Gauis but he always managed to sneak out to see me. We met out in the forest again, he said he was going to pick herbs and, well, no one seemed to notice I was gone. But I had told Arthur I wanted to go for a ride alone, just in case. Merlin had brought a small picnic, just enough for the two of us. We laughed and joked, Merlin complained about Arthur. We had a good time. That is until they came. Merlin was just starting to pack the picnic when I heard a twig snap.

"Merlin!" I said alarmed. Another twig snapped, Merlin heard it too. He moved towards me protectively. "Merlin we don't have any weapons." I pointed out. When I looked him in the eye he seemed to be having an internal struggle. He looked confused. Then they came from different sides. We couldn't do anything. One of them, the leader I assumed, stepped forward.

"Well, well Lady Cleo." I didn't know this man. "Found you." He sneered.

"I don't know you." I told him.

"Allow me to elaborate, I'm the reason you're living with Uther."

"Y – You killed my parents!" Anger boiled within me, but I suppressed it. This wasn't my life.

"Yes and Uther will have to pay if he wants to see you alive. Get her!" The men surged forward.

"No!" Merlin shouted. The men grabbed me while Merlin tried to stop them.

"Kill him."

"No!" I screamed, "Please let him go." The man smiled at me and shook his head. A few of them grabbed Merlin, he tried to struggle but they pinned him to the floor. A sword was raised above him. I looked into his eyes, 'I love you.' He mouthed. I felt anger and power rise within me. "No!" I screamed, time froze before my eyes. The bandits rose slowly and were flung back with such force they hit the surrounding trees and slumped down. I sat shocked at what had happened. I looked over to Merlin, he was staring at me, well my eyes.

"Cleo, how did you do that?" he asked.

"D – Did what?" I was confused; I didn't...couldn't have done that. I mean how would I have done it? Merlin came over to me. He helped me back up.

"Come on." He quickly loaded up the horse and we left. He didn't take us back to Camelot but to a different part of the forest. He kept looking at me with sympathy. We got off the horses and Merlin came over to me.

"Cleo, I think you might be a sorceress." He said. I stared at him in disbelieve.

"Bu – why – how?"

"Your eyes, they flashed gold when the bandits were thrown away." I tried to stutter a reply but Merlin pulled me into a hug. "I am one too." He whispered into my ear. I felt relief flow through my body, if Merlin could've gone unnoticed as a sorcerer then I could too. Though I was worried about what would happen if Uther ever found out. "I'll teach you how to control your magic."

"Thank you Merlin." I still couldn't believe that I was a sorceress.

"Come on, there's someone you should meet." I looked at him confused but followed him on my horse. We went underneath Camelot into a place I had not realised the castle would hold. We walked out into a cavern.

"Hello!" Merlin shouted into the cavern, I thought he was going crazy, shouting into an empty cave. I heard the flapping of wings and the most amazing sight appeared before my eyes. A dragon came swooping down to land on the rock before Merlin and I, we were like ants compared to him.

"Ah Cleo I was expecting you." The dragon said to me. I jumped in surprise.

"You've been expecting me?" I asked, confused. The dragon nodded.

"Destiny is what brought you to Camelot, I know how far you have come from."

"Y-you do?" I was extremely confused now. The dragon nodded again.

"You are destined to help Merlin." I looked to Merlin who looked just as confused as I. "Merlin, you now have the task of teaching Cleo all you know. I will guide you when I can." Before I could ask any more questions Merlin led me towards the stairs.

"What was that all about?" I asked, I didn't know what to think of the situation. Not only was I a sorceress but I was destined to help Merlin. I couldn't help but think that maybe my dreams weren't a coincidence. Merlin just shook his head.

"All I could figure out was that you are destined to help me to protect Arthur. And I suppose it would work, when I'm not with Arthur you can be there, we can work as a team to ensure his safety." I nodded in agreement even though not everything Merlin said had actually made sense to me. As we walked back to my chambers he told me he would explain everything to me later and it would all make sense. He quickly kissed me before disappearing to Gauis' chamber. I sighed and went into my chambers. Now I had another problem, I was apparently destined to help Merlin protect Arthur.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I lost inspiration for all my stories and have struggled to come up with ideas :/ and I am so sorry this chapter is so short and I don't really like it, I will probably change this chapter later when I get more inspiration, I hope Cleo is not too Mary-Sue, please please review because I really need opinions on this chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to churn another chapter out quickly, after this chapter the story will be set during Excalibur, then my own little 'episode'**

"Cleo! Concentrate!" Merlin scolded me; I was getting easily distracted by the beauty of the lake that was surrounded by tall mountains. There were wild flowers covering the edge of the lake. **(This is the lake from the Lady of the Lake episode)**

"Sorry Merlin but you had to choose a beautiful place to practise magic." I smiled. "Right the spell." Merlin sighed and pointed to the pile of wood before him.

"Forebearne." He told me for the tenth time. I nodded and extended my hand towards the wood.

"Forebearne." I saw a flicker of a flame before it went out again. I groaned in frustration.

"Try again." Merlin instructed.

"But..." Merlin fixed me with a glare. I focused completely, again extending my hand. "Forebearne." I almost squealed in delight when the wood was engulfed in flames.

"See I knew you could do it." Merlin said smiling. He embraced me in a hug.

"So what other spells can you teach me?" I asked eagerly.

"Focus on controlling that one first, I have a candle packed with the picnic for you to practise on." I pouted, knowing Merlin would find it hard to resist. "I'll teach you a new one tomorrow." He pressed his lips to mine before pulling the candle and food out of the picnic basket. I took the candle from his and practised the spell between eating. It took me a few hours to be able to light the candle without the flame being too big or lighting bits of wood that surrounded us. Once I'd mastered it Merlin decided it would be best if we went back then, I hadn't told anyone where I was going and Merlin had told Arthur he was picking herbs for Gauis. I had also found out from Merlin that Gauis knew about our relationship. He walked beside me through the forest, once we were close to Camelot I urged my horse to go faster. I handed the reins to my Mare to a stable boy. I walked straight to my chambers, I bumped into Gwen on the way up.

"Cleo! Arthur has been looking for you. He was worried when he couldn't find you in your chambers." Great, just what I needed.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He was in his chambers when he asked me if I knew where you were."

"Thank you Gwen." I turned round and headed towards Arthurs chambers. I knew I should have told someone, he would begin to get suspicious soon if both Merlin and I kept disappearing. I knocked lightly on his door.

"Come in." I heard his muffled voice. I opened the door.

"Arthur, Gwen told me you have been looking for me."

"Cleo, I was worried something had happened to you when I discovered you weren't in your chambers. Where were you?" I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him where I had gone. "Cleo?"

"I went for a ride, I was bored." Arthur sighed.

"Again, you know you shouldn't go for rides alone."

"Well I'm fine, nothing happened."

"Next time tell someone where you're going." I nodded in agreement. "Now would you like to join me for lunch."

"I've already eaten, sorry Arthur. Bye." I quickly turned around and vacated the room. Once I was in the safety of my own room I sighed in relief. I knew I need to be careful.

A few weeks passed and I had done all I could to avoid Arthur.

"Arthur I need a couple of hours off to go pick herbs for Gauis." Merlin asked said man, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yeah sure, you can go after you take the dirty plate to the kitchen." Merlin nodded and waited patiently until Arthur finished. He hurried down to the kitchen before grabbing the picnic he had left in Gauis' chambers. He walked out of Camelot quickly closely followed, unknown to him, by Arthur.

Said man had become suspicious as Merlin seemed to go out to pick herbs almost every day. He wanted to find out but didn't want to ask him. He followed him all the way to a clearing where Merlin began to set up a picnic. Arthur found a concealed area to hide; luckily he didn't have any duties today.

To Arthur it looked like Merlin was setting a picnic for two. Which he was. Merlin had planned another day out with me; we had been going out more and more in the past few weeks. I was running late and he was becoming increasingly worried.

What if Arthur had caught her leaving the castle? What if she was requested to have dinner with Uther? Questions whizzed round Merlin's head until he heard my horse approaching. He smiled and came to greet me. Arthur waited with bated breath to find out who Merlin was meeting.

He gasped when he saw me walk towards the picnic with Merlin. I turned and pressed her lips to Merlin's. Then we sat down and began eating. Arthur was torn between running out and confronting Merlin or going back to the castle and sulking.

Now he knew why I kept rejecting his advancements, he felt hurt. He stood up slowly as I snuggled into Merlin's arms. We were now propped up against pillows that I had brought. Arthur decided to scare us. He crept quietly towards us.

"I love you Cleo." Merlin pushed back a bit of hair that had fallen into my face.

"I love you too Merlin." I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"So this is where you keep disappearing to." Arthur said. Merlin and I jumped up and turned to face him. He had a look of hatred on his face which was directed at Merlin. I noticed he didn't have his sword, luckily. He advanced towards Merlin.

"Arthur I can explain." I tried to reason with him. "I was the one to make the first move, not Merlin. If you should be angry at anyone it should me."

Arthur kept moving towards Merlin.

"I didn't want to lead you on, that's why I have been avoiding you lately. I didn't want to hurt you." He stopped and turned to face me.

"I should report this." He told me.

"Arthur please don't. You'll find someone perfect for you, I'm not that person. It's like Merlin and I were destined to be together."

"I won't, but be careful in future."

"Thank you Arthur, I won't forget this." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Merlin began to pack away hurriedly. We went back to the castle together. Arthur needed to prepare to be crowed Crown Prince of Camelot.

**Hope you enjoyed, please r+r and again sorry its so short, i wanted to put the actual Merlin episode in a seperate chapter, don't know how long it will take to upload as the chapters will probably be longer than the ones so far**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow two chapters in one day, a record for me, this whole chapter is based in Excalibur, its not the best but i wanted a filler chapter.**

I was standing beside Morganna watching Arthur being crowned 'Crown Prince of Camelot'. Morganna had helped me choose a beautiful green dress to wear for the occasion, any excuse for girls to go shopping.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statues, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther was standing in front of Arthur; he was kneeling with his back to the hall. He looked at me and I smiled at him, he was beginning to accept mine and Merlin's relationship. He looked back to his father.

"I do, Sire." I looked round the hall, my eyes searching for Merlin. He was standing beside Gwen and was smiling at Arthur.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther said passing a golden staff emblazed with jewels to Arthur. He placed his hand on the staff.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, so pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples." Uther turned and took the crown from a servant.

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot. " The hall broke into applause as the crown was placed on the prince's head. Arthur stood and turned to face the hall. A smile spreading on his face. A loud crash broke the celebrations. From the window on the far side of the hall a black knight on a horse crashed through into the hall. The knights all drew their swords.

"What in the devil's name?" Morganna stood frozen and I pulled her back slightly, we shared a scared look. I looked round quickly for Merlin, wishing I could run over and pull him out of the hall. But I stayed where I was. The knights moved forward. As the Black Knight advance towards the knights, servants and noble tried to move behind them.

The Black Knight threw down his gauntlet. A challenge, I held my breath waiting to see which knight would take it up. When Arthur sheathed his sword I clenched my fists. He couldn't pick it up. I let my breath out when Sir Owain picked it up before Arthur got a chance.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." The Black Knight turned his head to look at Sir Owain.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." The Knight turned and jumped through the destroyed window. The room was silent for a few moments after, everyone still in shock. Then the room emptied. Morganna, Gwen, Arthur and I went to Morganna's room. He was annoyed at Owain.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur practically shouted.

"So put an end to it." Morganna said, moving towards Arthur.

"The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped."

"Then fight in his place." I said, moving to stand beside Morganna.

"I can't! "

"Why not?" Morganna asked.

"Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight. That is the Knight's Code. He knew that."

"But it's a fight to the death."

"I know." Arthur said gravely.

"There is nothing we can do Morganna. I'm going to bed now."

"I know, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I walked out of her room and headed to mine. I changed quickly and slipped into bed. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I shouted. Merlin appeared in the doorway. I smiled and he shut the door behind him.

"I came to see if you're alright, after what happened."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit shaken. I hope Sir Owain can beat this Black Knight." Merlin sat down on my bed.

"So do I."

"You'd better get back to your room, don't want anyone catching you in my room." I kissed him lightly before he left. Then I snuggled into bed and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by Gwen, she had already helped Morganna and helped me pick an outfit. Then we both sent a token of good luck to Sir Owain.

"He said thank you and he will wear it with pride, but he does not need luck." Gwen informed us as we walked down to the arena.

"Men and their prides." Morganna said.

"As long as he is alright at the end of it." Morganna nodded in agreement. Uther arrived and sat down in his throne; Morganna and I were sat to the right of the king. Arthur and Owain came round the corner into the arena, the former giving the latter advice.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules. To the death." Arthur informed the crowd. Arthur moved to sit beside his father as Owain's cloak was removed. He then put his helmet on and took his sword from a soldier. They both prepared themselves.

"Let battle commence." Arthur said. The Black knight struck first, Owain barely got a chance to strike back. He used his shield to block the blows. But was kicked over, he rolled and stabbed the Black Knight but that did not stop him. Owain was knocked down again and stabbed. The crowd gasped and I looked away. Morganna looked like she was about to cry. The Black Knight stood in front of Uther and Arthur.

"Who will take up my challenge?" He threw his gauntlet down again. Don't you dare pick that up Arthur, I thought. If he did he would get himself killed and Merlin and I couldn't let that happen.

Arthur went to grab it but Uther stopped him. Sir Pellinor jumped over and picked it up, accepting the challenge. Arthur was fuming and everyone watched the Knight leave. I caught up with Merlin on his way to Gaius's chamber.

"He should be dead." I told Merlin.

"Did you see Owain stab him too?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"Come Merlin, Cleo we need to check the old crypts." Gauis appeared behind us, Merlin had also told him I was a sorceress. If Merlin could trust him so could I. The three of us headed towards the crypt.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Merlin asked as we reached the top of the stairs.

"You're not scared are you?"

"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else." I laughed at Merlin's joke, but nearly jumped when the door slammed shut.

"Must've been a gust of wind. We should've brought a torch." Merlin turned and pointed to an unlit torch. He nodded his head at me. I extended my hand and muttered 'Forebearne' the torch lit.

"Huh? Handy! Well done Cleo." Gauis smiled at me. Merlin carried the torch and we continued down the stairs.

"What are we looking for?" I asked.

"Bring your torch over here." Walking through the crypt sent a chill through my spine. I shivered and followed Merlin.

"We're breaking into someone's grave?" We stopped at a grave that had been smashed open.

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out." We vacated the crypt and headed back to Gauis chambers.

"Tristan Dubois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife."

"Arthur's mother?"

"Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"To single combat."

"Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

"Men don't just rise up from the dead though, no matter how angry they are."

"So you're saying someone brought him back from the dead?" I asked, confused at the situation.

"Yes, and it's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."

"A wraith?" Merlin and I asked.

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

"This must be the work of a sorcerer." I stated.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"No, it's not alive so no mortal weapon can kill it."

"There must be something."

"Nothing can stop it until it had achieved what it came for."

"And whats that?"

"Revenge."

"On Camelot? What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

"So we have to stand by and watch?" I didn't know if I could do that.

"Yeah." I shook my head.

Sir Pellinor was beaten by the Black Knight the next day, but he put up more of a fight than Owain. This time everyone saw the sword penetrate the Knight. Before Uther could stop Arthur he had thrown down his own gauntlet. I shared a worried look with Merlin.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

"So be it."

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow." I searched for Arthur later in the day.

"Arthur what were you thinking!" He turned from the window to face me.

"Why do you care? You have Merlin." I stopped, feeling hurt.

"Because you are future King of Camelot and I do care about you, just not in the same way as Merlin. Arthur two of your best knights were killed, I don't want the same fate to befall you."

"I trained these knights, I am better than them, I can beat him." I knew I wouldn't be able to dissuade him. I untied a bit of ribbon from my hair.

"Take this as a token of good luck." I said giving it to Arthur. He took it and wrapped it round his upper arm. I kissed him on the cheek and walked away towards my room. I sighed, sitting down at the table in my room. A wraith could not be defeated so Merlin and I had no real way to protect Arthur, and he was too stubborn and proud to back out.

I stood by my window and looked out at the Black Knight. I saw Merlin hiding in the shadows and he tried to kill the Knight by setting him on fire. Then I watched him run as the Knight turned to face him. Arthur was doomed, and our destiny was coming to an end. I decided to go talk to Morganna. I walked into Gwen and Merlin leaving her chambers.

"I think I've found a way to kill a wraith." He whispered to me. "We just need a sword." I nodded and followed Gwen to her house. From under her bed she pulled a box covered in a clothe.

"My father's been saving this. He's always said it was the best sword he's ever made." She unwrapped it.

"It's perfect." Merlin said smiling.

"He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it."

"He'll understand. You did it for Arthur."

"I knew you were proud of him really." Merlin wrapped the sword up and we headed out. He hadn't told me where we were going. We walked through the castle to the entrance of the dragon's cave. The dragon was there when we arrived.

"Merlin, Cleo."

"Do you know why we are here?"

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." I suppressed a giggle.

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead." He handed me the torch as he took the sword out.

"So what do you come to ask of me?"

"I want to ask the same question." The sword was floating in front of the dragon now.

"Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?"

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?"

"Uther."

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid."

"But Arthur will die, he is the one who's going to fight him." I blurted out.

"You have to save him." Merlin added.

"That is you destiny, not mine."

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. We will have no destiny."

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."

"I know."

"You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean?"

"In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"I understand."

"You must do more than understand. You must promise."

"I promise." Merlin and I back up, to avoid the flames. The process was quick but the sword was now burnished with dragons breath.

"Head my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone." Merlin nodded. Then we walked back up the stairs.

"So that sword will kill a wraith?" I asked.

"Yes, but only Arthur can use it."

"Yeah I heard." Merlin laughed.

"I'm going back to my room. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I kissed Merlin before departing for my room. I hoped Arthur would be alright.

The next day Morganna and I were sat worried in the audience. I wish I had leant enough magic to somehow disrupt the battle. But I knew that even if I had it would be useless. Gasps from the crowd made me look up. Uther was walking in armour towards the arena. He was going to take Arthurs place. What Uther said next confirmed this.

"You can have what you came for. The father, not the son." A soldier took his cloak off for him, I wondered where Arthur was. Surely he wouldn't have allowed this. Uther put his helmet on and faced the Knight.

The Knight struck first, catching Uther unawares. The King barely got a hit in the first few minutes if combat. It was already looking bleak for the King. The King managed to fight back and it was looking even. He knocked the wraiths helmet off and was knocked to the ground. The wraiths sword became stuck in his shield and Uther took this as his chance. He lunged his sword into the wraith and it exploded.

I looked over at Merlin and smiled. The crowd erupted into applause. After the combat I found Merlin.

"Was that the sword Arthur was supposed to use?" I asked Merlin.

"Yes, I couldn't stop him."

"I need to go. The Great Dragon will be annoyed at you." I told him before giving him a quick goodbye kiss. I then walked straight back to my room. I slipped into bed after changing into my night gown. I was tired and needed rest. I knew Merlin would deal with the dragon and the sword. At least Arthur was safe again.

Nimueh stood watching the image in the basin. She had found a way to get to Merlin, this girl Cleo. If she could get Cleo she could get to Merlin. Then it was one more step to Uther's death...

**Ooo an evil plan, please read and review, who knows the rate im going there might be another chapter out soon, but reviews will make me write faster ;) anyone who reviews will get a virtual Arthur/Merlin/Gwen/Morganna sent to their house**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is the next chapter, not as soon as I had hoped, and updates will be slow as I have GCSE exams starting in two weeks, so whenever i get a chance on study leave i will write away**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I'd had a nightmare but I couldn't remember what it was about. I rattle my brain, the dream was there somewhere. I'd dreamed about my mam and this woman who said she could help me get back to her. I still hadn't confided in Merlin about me being from another time. I wasn't sure if I should, after everything that had been going on lately, I'd forgotten about my need to get home. I didn't even know if he would believe me. A young servant came in to help me dress then after breakfast I went to find Merlin. I knocked lightly on the door to Gaius's chambers.

"Come in." Came Merlin's voice. "Cleo what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." A worried look crept onto Merlin's face. "It's about me and my life, don't worry."

"Ok, we'll talk back here." He said before leading me up to his room. I sat down on his bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm not from here." Merlin laughed.

"I know that."

"No I mean," I sighed again, "from this time. I come from the future."

"The...the future?" I nodded.

"I've been dreaming of Camelot for a while, then one day my dream turned to reality and here I was. That was the day you found me in the forest, I thought it was a dream."

"And you want to go back?" He looked saddened.

"That's the thing, I don't know if I want to."

"But it's your family and friends."

"But I've never met anyone like you Merlin; I don't want to lose you."

"You'd give up all that for me?"

"Like I said, I've never met anyone like you. And anyway if I got home all I'd end up doing was wishing I was back in Camelot."

"Really?"

"Really." I said. I stood up and leant forward to kiss Merlin.

"I have something for you." He said, walking to the cupboard in his room. He opened it and rummaged round and then he pulled an ornate hand-held mirror. He handed it to me.

"Say my name into the mirror." I looked puzzled then did as he said.

"Merlin." The mirror clouded over then showed me an image of Merlin. I looked up at him and he smiled, the Merlin in the mirror smiled too.

"If you say my name you can see me wherever I am, and if I have my mirror we can talk. Then when you're done you just wipe the mirror with your hand."

"That's...amazing." I grinned at Merlin, "You are a genius."

"I don't get told that often."

"Well you are. This is amazing!"

"You already said that." Merlin pulled me into his arms.

"Sorry, but it is."

"It was just a spell I found, I thought I'd experiment."

"I'm glad you did. Now I need to go, I'm going for a picnic with Morganna and Arthur."

"Have fun." Merlin said, kissing my forehead.

"I will bye." I walked towards the courtyard, hoping Morganna and Arthur weren't ready to go. Luckily only Morganna was there.

"No Arthur yet?" I asked.

"Nope, he's late. Uther needed to talk to him." A new stable boy walked timidly towards us, three horses in tow.

"Should we not get going and set up the picnic?" I asked. Morganna shook her head.

"Arthur will have a fit if we leave unprotected." A grin crept onto her face, one which I mirrored. Morganna told the stable boy to inform Arthur we had left to set up the picnic.

We raced through the forest, Morganna and I in competition to see who could reach the river first. I was first, urging my mare to go faster. She was catching up, we were both laughing, the wind in our hair. The river came into view and I gave a shout of victory. Pulling to a halt I gracefully slid to the floor.

"Next time I will win." Morganna smiled.

"Probably not." I smiled in return. Carefully we unloaded the picnic and set up the blankets.

"I wonder how long Arthur will be?" I voiced my thoughts. Morganna shrugged, we both knew talks between Uther and Arthur could last hours. I heard the pounding of hooves coming towards us. "That'll be Arthur."

I was proved right moments later as said man came into view.

"Why on earth did you leave without protection?" Arthur asked, glaring at us both.

"Arthur we're not that far from Camelot, nothing would have happened. Anyway we haven't been here that long." Morganna replied coolly. Arthur rolled his eyes before lying on the blankets. I watched in amusement as Morganna pushed him off and took his place. He stood up and brushed some dust off before taking a seat further away from her. Once we'd settled down we began to pass plates and food around. We laughed and joked and Morganna and I decided that while Arthur was admiring the river we would give him a little push. He fell forward, attempting to turn and face us. He hit the water hard and sunk beneath the surface, re-emerging moments later. Arthur did not look impressed, while Morganna and I could only laugh.

"So you think it's funny?" Morganna noticed the smirk on his face and retreated further away, I realised too late. Arthur's strong arms wrapped round my waist and lifted me up.

"Arthur no! Please Arthur don't!" My please went unheard as he dropped me into the freezing river. I plunged beneath the surface and re-emerged to see that he had caught Morganna. She was struggling too but it was useless against Arthur. He dropped her into the river and she cursed him with every name under the sun.

"We should head back, I'm sure you two would like to freshen up." Arthur grinned.

"Yes we would." Morganna and I clambered onto our horses, "I'm sure you can tidy up Arthur."

We rode away from an annoyed Arthur. Once back in the castle, Sarah my own personal maid filled me a bath and got me a change of clothes. I sat in front of my mirror while she brushed my hair.

"My lady, may I ask why were your clothes wet?" She asked timidly.

"Two words, Arthur Pendragon." I told her, "And please call me Cleo."

"Of course Cleo. What did Arthur do?"

"He threw me and Morganna into the river."

"He...he threw you into the river?" Sarah asked.

"Only after we pushed him in." She let out a laugh the, realising what she'd done, began apologising.

"No need to apologise, he got what he deserved." Sarah laughed again.

"I would have loved to have seen his reaction."

"I loved seeing his reaction."

Later that day Sarah had helped me change into my nightgown. I slipped under my bed covers and drifted off to sleep.

_I was walking through the forest where I had the picnic earlier in the day. Across the water my mam materialised. I shouted to her but got no answer. She turned and walked away through the forest. I quickly scanned the river and saw a set of stepping stones, I had to run to run to catch up to my mam. She reached a clearing and disappeared. I looked around hoping to see her but instead saw Cedric. _

_"Cleo!" he shouted, embracing me in a hug. I blinked in shock, then suddenly I was surrounded by my friends, Carmen, Destiny, Greg and Jeff. They were all talking at me, filling me in on details while I'd been in Camelot. Then in another blink of an eye they were gone. I looked around frantically, they couldn't be gone. I needed them back, tears began to form in my eyes._

_"I can help you get back to them." I turned to see a woman, her hair as dark as her skin was pale. She had piercing blue eyes and wore a beautiful red dress._

_"How?" I asked. _

_"Come to this clearing tomorrow, and I will help you get back." She smiled before muttering a spell and disappearing. _

I sat up in bed and glance around. The room was still dark. I slid out and opened the curtains. The sun was just rising. I grabbed a dress from my wardrobe and changed. My mind was set on home, even after I had talked to Merlin. I made my way to the stabled and put a saddle on my horse, she nuzzled my shoulder as I led her out. Using a low wall for support I mounted then urged her into a gallop. We flew past guards who stumbled to get out of our way. We didn't stop until till we'd reached the river. I left my horse and scanned the river. I saw the stepping stones and reached the other side of the river. I looked back towards Camelot. I needed my life back, even though I knew I would be hurting Merlin. Shaking my head and blinking away the tears, I turned and walked towards the clearing. I stepped out towards the middle.

"Welcome Cleo." The woman from my dreams stepped out from behind a tree.

"How do you know my name?" She smiled.

"I know everything about you."

"You're a sorceress." I had taken a wild guess, but it was the only explanation I could see.

"As are you, and I know you wish to return to your home. In the future."

"You do know everything." I stood looking at her in awe.

"So, do you wish to return home?" I nodded my head eagerly. "Close you eyes." Reluctantly I closed them, "Take a deep breath and _sweofot._" I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I fell to the forest floor, hoping I would be returning home. 

**_Ooo can anyone guess who the sorceress is, please review and i will try and update again this week _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm tired atm so I'm uploading this before I go to, you'll find out who the sorceress is in this chapter, and I believe it may be ending son, not many chapter left, and there will be some time skips**

My eyes flittered open; I was expecting to be back in my own time. But I was filled with disappointment; I woke up in the presence of the sorceress who had tried to send me home. I moved to get up, realising my hands were chained to the wall.

"What the...?" the sorceress turned around and smirked.

"My name is Nimueh and I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion."

What do you want with me?"

"I need to get Merlin away from Camelot do I can kill Uther."

"What has he ever done to you?" I asked, fearful for Merlin's life.

"I was once a trusted friend of his, then he cast me out in hatred and started the Purge."

"Why did he do that?" I asked out of curiosity and to try to stall whatever could happen to me. And I was trying to remember the spell Merlin had been trying, and failing, to teach me.

"I did something for him and the outcome was not something he was pleased about. He blames me for what happened when I could not control the outcome."

"What did you do?"

"I used magic to give his barren wife the son he craved."

"Ygraine" Nimueh nodded.

"I did not know that the laws of magic stated that to create a life, a life must be destroyed. Ygraine died and Uther blamed me, then he outlawed all magic."

"Are you going to hurt Merlin?" I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought of Merlin.

"No, I will put a sleeping spell on him while I take my revenge on Uther."

"How will you get Merlin here?"

"Like this." Nimueh extended her hand towards me, "Aeteowain peos eoforlic forgiefan Merlin." Her eyes flashed gold as a cold sensation swept over me. "Faerstice aerforan se hyge anga."

A burning pain ripped through my body, a scream escaped my lips as I leant forward. My arms were still suspended above me and my head was close to hitting the floor. The unbearable pain continued until I could feel myself consciousness, I looked up at Nimueh, her outline fading.

"I'm sorry." Everything went black.

"Cleo!" Merlin's voice came like music to my ears.

"Merlin." I mumbled, my eyes slowly opening. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw a vision of you in pain, then I just knew where to go."

"How did I get here?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know." He admitted. I moved my arm to wipe my eyes.

"Tospringe." The chains round my wrist fell away.

"That's what the spell was." Merlin gave me a confused look. "I couldn't remember what the spell to unlock locks was." Merlin helped me to my feet, by the looks of it he expected me to be in pain.

"Did you see a woman when you came in?" Merlin shook his head.

"No, no one. Why whats wrong?" I told him everything Nimueh told me, well nearly everything. I left out the part about Arthurs true birth.

"Nimueh?" He asked, I saw recognition in his eyes.

"Yes, she wants to get revenge on Uther."

"Come on we need to get back to Camelot, now"

"You won't be going anywhere." I stiffened, 'Nimueh' I mouthed to Merlin. He nodded, he too had recognised her voice.

"Scufan baec." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Nimueh, who was not expecting the attack, was thrown back into the trees. Merlin grabbed my hand and we ran through the castle, emerging into the forest on the other side.

"Arthur!" I shouted when said man came into view. "What are you doing here?"

"Merlin told me you'd gone missing, I checked your room then we set out. I didn't tell my father, I told Sir Leon if we weren't back before night fall two days ago he was to inform him."

"Well we'd better go before Nimueh wakes up." Arthur nodded in agreement, he walked ahead.

"I'm going to cover out tracks, keep Arthur busy for a few moments."

"Thanks for this Arthur." I said, hurrying ahead to Arthur.

"It's no problem, Merlin said he knew where you were and I knew he wouldn't be able to get you himself." I laughed, knowing Arthur was right.

"Done." Merlin appeared beside me.

"Whats done?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"I was...um..."

"He was checking to make sure Nimueh isn't following us." Arthur turned away and carried on walking.

"Good cover." Merlin whispered to me. I smiled.

"I've had to lie in the past, guess I'm getting good at making excuses." I giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek before catching up with Arthur. After walking for a few minutes three horses came into view.

"Camelot is a two day ride, but if we push the horses we could make it back by about tomorrow afternoon, nightfall at the latest." I nodded, then using a nearby tree stump, I clambered onto the horses back. Again Arthur led the way and by the time nightfall came we were just over halfway back to Camelot.

"Merlin collect some firewood while Cleo and I set up the beds." Merlin obliged, albeit he grumbled as usual. I shook my head as he began to collect wood.

"What do you see in him?"

"I honestly don't know." I joked. We unpacked six blankets, three to lie on and three to use as a cover. Arthur lay his sword beside his bed and, rather reluctantly, gave me a shorter sword.

"In case of bandits." He informed me. I nodded, swinging the sword round a few times before also placing it beside my bed. Merlin reappeared moments later, laden with wood. He and Arthur then proceeded to make a fire pit. The flames lit up the small clearing we had set up camp in.

"We'll camp here till sunrise then set off again." Merlin and I nodded in agreement. I slipped into my make-shift bed and instantly fell asleep.

I awake to the sounds of swords clashing. I stood up quickly and grabbed the sword Arthur had provided me with. There were three bandits. Arthur fighting expertly while Merlin was struggling to hold his sword upright. The third bandit was advancing on me, I eyed him carefully. He was the smallest of the three, he was just as scruffy as his companions. His sword swung round and I blocked, a confused look spread across his face. I smirked, then lunged forward. He just managed to get out of the way. I spared a quick glance at Merlin, Arthur had disposed of his bandit and was going to Merlin's aid. I turned back to my opponent, he lunged forward, missed me, then tripped over a fallen branch. I spun round and stabbed the sword into his back. He slumped forward and I wiped the blood onto his shirt. Both Merlin and Arthur rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. Honestly." I added when Merlin's expression didn't change.

"Well come on, we'd better go, just in case there are more of them." Arthur said, quickly grabbing supplies and shoving them into saddle bags. He helped me onto my horse then the three of us set off at a gallop. We arrived back at Camelot not long after lunch. Arthur was called to see his father and I was taken to see Gauis.

"Oh thank God Cleo, I hoped Merlin would find you." I smiled as he led me to the bench and began examining my wrists. "He told me it was Nimueh who had kidnapped you."

"Yes, though she didn't want to harm me, it was Uther she wanted."

"Yes, she wants revenge on him."

"I know what she did." Gaius's head shot up.

"About...Arthur?" He asked. I nodded. "You haven't told Arthur, have you?"

"No, I couldn't bear to tell him that the reason his father hates magic is because he was born of magic and it killed Ygraine."

"Do not mention this to Uther."

"I won't" Gaius wrapped my wrists in bandages,

"Thank you and keep these bandages on overnight and I'll make a soothing paste for them."

"Thank you." I smiled and walked back to my chambers. I quickly changed and slipped under my blanket. I fell asleep instantly.

**Hope you enjoyed, please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not many chapter left now, sorry it's so short but its 1 on the morning and I wanted to post something, please r+r**

"I'm going for a ride through the forest." I informed Merlin. He looked up from where he was scrubbing my floor clean.

"Arthur won't let you."

"And why not?"

"Did you forget about getting kidnapped last week?"

"No of course not." I replied, walking towards my wardrobe to pull out my riding cloak.

"He barely lets you go to the market alone, never mind out into the forest."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." I smiled, giving Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of my chamber.

"Wait, you're not going to tell him?" Merlin shouted through the door.

"Nope!" I shouted back. I hurried down to the stable before Merlin could stop me. The stable boy helped me saddle-up my horse before opening the stable doors. I urged my mare into a gallop and we were in the forest within minutes. I slowed her to a trot and followed the road leading South.

"Argh!" My hand shot to my head, a pain was slowly increasing. I closed my eyes momentarily and I saw a flash of my mother. Then I swayed on the spot, dizziness overcoming me. I felt myself slip off my mares back and into unconsciousness...


	12. Chapter 12

I could feel my surroundings, I was lying in a comfortable bed. I was propped up on about three pillows, at least that's what it felt like. I forced my eyes open, expecting to be back in my room in Camelot. At first my sight was blurry, I looked straight ahead, my vision blinded by lights...wait lights. I blinked a few times and searched round the room. I was in a hospital room.

"Cleo, your awake!" I turned to face the door, my mother was stood with a cup of coffee in her hand. She dropped it and ran over to embrace me in a hug.

"Mam, I'm so happy to see you." I wrapped my arms round her tightly, tears flooding my eyes as I was re-united with my mother. The doctor walked into the room at that very moment.

"Ah Cleo, finally with us I see." He smiled at me and did a series of tests to see if I was well enough to leave, after much protesting from me of having to stay in hospital any longer. I was discharged later that day but was told to stay in bed for a day or two.

The first day back home was amazing, my mam was like my personal maid and all my friends came over to visit. Carmen and Destiny were trying to fill me in on everything that had happened while I was in a 'coma' and Jeff and Greg sat at the edge of my bed, just happy to see me out of hospital. At nine o'clock that night my mam ushered them out of my room, telling them I needed sleep. I went to sleep smiling, my friends had made me forget about Camelot. My dreams were filled with Merlin, but I couldn't touch him, anytime either of us got close to the other an unknown force pulled us away. That morning I woke to my own tear-filled screams. My mam came running into my room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling me into a hug. I couldn't tell her, she wouldn't believe me.

"A nightmare." That wasn't a lie.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head, wiping away the tears. "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better."

I slipped further under the covers, pressing my head into the pillows, trying not to think of Merlin. When I woke up again later in the day I felt strangely empty, like a part of me was missing. A week went by with no further dreams of Camelot and I started to become distant from my friends. I had only confided in one person about Camelot, and that was someone who believed in the legends.

"How would I get back?" I asked Sarah.

"You were in a coma in this world when you were in Camelot, right?" I nodded. "Well you need to go back into a coma, then you should return to Camelot."

I thought about Sarah's word for a while, I wasn't sure it was the best idea, but what other choice did I have. I needed to see Merlin, I felt incomplete without him. A few days after my talk with Sarah I saw an opportunity to get back. I stepped out onto a road as a car came along at full speed, I felt no fear as it came closer, hoping I would be with Merlin soon. I hit the floor hard and twisted round to see who had pushed me out of the way. Cedric lay beside me, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Were you trying to get knocked over there?" I looked into his eyes and saw concern. I nodded, my eyes filling with tears. "Why?"

I took a deep breath and told him everything. He pulled me into a hug and promised to help me through it all.

And he did.

A year after the day I returned I was as happy as I was in Camelot, Merlin was not forgotten, but I knew I was not going to return...

**Again sorry it's so short, please r+r **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I should have waited a bit before posting this but I wanted to do it now, so continuing with the story, please r+r**

Ok so it had been a while since I had last dreamt of Camelot. Well nearly three years, I think, I had lost count. My dream was about Arthur and Merlin; it was like I was watching the scene from above. Arthur and this man I didn't recognise were standing side by side, facing another man. They were surrounded by a circle of rough looking men. I couldn't hear anything that was said but the men starting cheering. Then two swords were thrown in front of the two men. More cheering occurred and they shared a look before, reluctantly, picking up the weapons. Arthur looked round at the other men when suddenly the man he was fighting swung his sword at him and Arthur had to jump back.

_He is called Gwaine..._came a ghostly whisper in my dream and I knew it was talking about the man Arthur was fighting. Then Arthur was pushed back into the fight and their swords clashed. They fought with swords for a while, occasionally speaking to one another, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then they both lost their swords and they tumbled to the ground. The crowd closed in and I couldn't see what was happening. Merlin was struggling with the person holding him. I wanted to jump in and help but I knew it wouldn't work.

Suddenly I saw Merlin's eyes flash gold and one of the fire holder's flame rose high and set fire to the rope above them. The men screamed and scattered. Merlin looked around, searching for Arthur and Gwaine when they appeared and together they ran out. Then the scene went blank. I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar place. A forest. I looked down at my clothes. I had black trousers and a white shirt on. Then I had a kind of armour corset on with a belt around it. Then a sword and dagger hung from the belt and a cloak with hood was draped over my legs. Then I could hear Merlin, Arthur and the man named Gwaine talking.

"Now that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again." Gwaine said. They stood out of breath not far from where I was.

"Best stay out of trouble then." Arthur replied, standing straight.

"I could say the same to you." Gwaine said.

"You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you were talking about."

"C'mon. You must have done something to end up in a hole like that." I missed most of the conversation as I put the cloak on and was trying to silently get up and move towards them. Eventually they walked away and I started to follow. Beginning to pick up some parts of their conversation. They were arguing about fighting skills, Merlin finally interjected with: "One more minute and you both would have been dead! Neither of you won. Your plan was a half-baked disaster and if it was not for that fire, we would all be pushing up daises."

Then Merlin walked away from them both while they shared a look. I was about ready to jump out on them. They were gathered outside a cave, Merlin asked if they were actually there and I had no idea what they were talking about. But I decided now was my time to appear. So while Gwaine was saying: "Easy Merlin. Wouldn't want to rile the prince."

I stepped out from behind the tree. Just before they headed down into the cave I whispered Merlin's name, just loud enough so the three men could hear. Merlin seemed to stiffen, Arthur turned around and gawped at me and Gwaine looked from me to Merlin. Now here's the thing, Merlin hadn't seen me in at nearly three years, he probably thought he'd never see me again or that I was...dead. Slowly he turned round. When he saw me his eyes widened, in shock or sadness I could not tell.

"Cleo." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. I nodded, trying to blink away the ones forming in mine. Then I couldn't take it any longer, I ran towards him and flung my arms around him. I don't know how long we stood there. I was crying into his shoulder and we both said how much we had missed the other. Then Arthur coughed. We moved apart and I wiped away the tears.

"We have a quest to complete." Arthur stated, "You can say hello later." I gave Merlin a what's-going-on look and he mouthed 'I'll explain later'. Then together the four of us headed down into the cave. I drew my sword in case of any unfriendlies; after all, I didn't know where we were going. Arthur led the way into the cave. It was lit by various candles and there were poles/sticks of wood dotted about the place. Clothes were draped over the wood and it looked like people were living in here. I stuck close to Merlin at the back.

"Put your sword away." He whispered. And I did, I could trust Merlin.

"It has to be here somewhere." Arthur stated while he out away his sword.

"What does?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The Cup of Life." Merlin answered. Arthur glared at him as if to say 'stop telling everyone'

"Oh." Was all I could reply. Arthur stopped, one of the sheets had moved. He started walking like he had seen nothing then as he walked past he reached down to grab whoever or whatever was hiding. He pulled out a young boy of no older than ten. Arthur asked him where it was, while Merlin, Gwaine and I watched. I didn't like it, he was only a child, and surely he didn't know where they kept the Cup of Life.

"Hmm." Arthur said, shaking the boy, "Where's the cup?" he pressed." I could feel Merlin fidgeting beside me. "Tell me."

"Let him go Arthur." Merlin said.

"He's just a boy." I added moving forward slightly, to prevent Arthur harming him.

"Where...is it?" Arthur kept asking. He wouldn't stop till he had the Cup in his possession. Merlin seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"Arthur." Merlin warned.

"Stay out of this Merlin." Arthur ordered. We were being surrounded and Arthur hadn't noticed.

"No, Arthur really..." Merlin persisted. Arthur raised his head and noticed. He turned the boy round fast and pulled his sword back out, holding it across the boy.

"One step closer..." Arthur threatened. I tensed, I knew these were the Druids and I didn't want a fight on our hands. They were peaceful people.

"There is no need for violence, Arthur Pendragon." One of the Druids had stepped forward, he seemed like the leader. "The boy has done you no harm. Release him."

"Arthur he's right." I said, Arthur ignored me. The boy looked up at the Druid then tried to look at me but Arthur had a tight grip.

"Not without what I came for." Arthur was as stubborn as ever.

"You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?" the Druid had a kind of smirk on his face, it unnerved me. Merlin titled his head, as if confused he knew.

"I do."

"It is yours." He produced the cup from behind his back, the young boy looked shocked. He held it out towards Arthur. "Please now...the boy." Arthur looked confused. He relaxed his grip on the boy and pushed him forward gently. He let go and placed his hand on the cup. However the Druid did not let go.

"You meddle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life, you risk more than you know." Arthur pulled it from his grip, a look of anger on his face.

"I'll take my chances, thanks." He replied. Arthur looked around a minute. "Let's go." He and Gwaine backed away, swords extended. Merlin turned and followed as did I. Merlin stopped and turned back around and looked at the Druid. I stopped too, wondering what was happening. Merlin looked scared. Then he took my hand and we ran out of the cave.

"Hard work, this quest business." Gwaine said.

"Trust me – it's a great deed we did here today." Arthur replied.

"Are you sure the cup wasn't safer with the Druids?" Merlin asked.

"I agree with Merlin." I added.

"They can't be trusted, Merlin, Cleo. No-one can. The only safe place for the cup is the vaults of Camelot."

"Yeah, but we have to get it there first." Merlin mumbled, looking around. I gave his hand a squeeze and he managed a smile. He looked much older, but then again I probably did too.

"We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands." Arthur used his sword to point to where he meant. "Beyond the forest lies Camelot."

"And food and water and a nice hot bath." I smiled, that sounded nice.

"Quiet." Arthur instructed. We all stopped. "Listen."

I couldn't hear anything, the forest was silent.

"I can't hear anything." Merlin said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Never satisfied, you city types. It's too noisy, it's too quiet..." Suddenly men appeared in the forest, Cenred's men, I guessed.

"Run." Arthur didn't need to tell me that. We ran in different directions, one of his men followed me, I couldn't see what was happening to Arthur and Merlin, but Gwaine was running near me. Then I heard a scream which was not good. We shared a worried look then ran towards the sound. As we ran I felt Merlin's power, he probably used it to defend himself, or an unconscious Arthur.

"Merlin!" Gwaine and I shouted. When we arrived Merlin explained what happened and while he bandaged Arthur up we went to get fire wood. I could feel Gwaine watching me while I grabbed dry pieces of wood.

"So..." he started.

"So what?" I asked. He was grinning at me and I couldn't help but grin back. "What?" I persisted.

"You and Merlin?"

"What about us?" He was still grinning.

"When did you first meet? When did you fall in love? And why Merlin?"

"It was so long ago now, and if I remember rightly it wasn't long after I came to Camelot. And...I dunno, he seemed right, sweet funny, and a bit clumsy sometimes. And nothing like Arthur was then." I walked away from him, back to where we had left Merlin and Arthur. And we got the fire going. After a while Gwaine and Merlin began to look at Arthur's wound.

"That doesn't look too great." Gwaine stated.

"He did get shot with an arrow." I said.

"It must have been poisoned." Merlin said. They shared a look. Merlin put a hand to Arthur's head.

"He's got a fever. We need to keep him warm." Merlin pulled his jacket off and went to lay it over Arthur.

"I don't get it. Why all this bother over a cup?" Gwaine asked. I helped Merlin to cover Arthur up.

"Because in the wrong hands..." Merlin started.

"...it can become a terrible weapon." I finished for him. He nodded in agreement.

"Not so great Cenred's got it then?" Gwaine said, stoking the fire. Merlin had a grim look on his face.

"It's worse than you can possibly imagine." Merlin turned back to tending Arthur. I shook my head and moved over to lean against a tree.


	14. Chapter 14

**And another one :) **

I was sat next to Merlin, the sound of unknown creatures surrounded us. Arthur was twitching beside the fire I could feel Merlin's worry. He needed to get rid of Gwaine so he could help him.

"We need more firewood." Merlin told Gwaine.

"You're right about that." I could see where this was going.

"D'you want to go and get some?" Merlin asked.

"Not really. Thanks for asking." I stifled a laugh, Merlin had no idea.

"There's wolves out there. Bears, boars..."

"Exactly."

"I'm not a warrior. I can't defend myself like you."

"Never too late to learn." Merlin gave up. He looked down, he hoped Arthur could cope. "Merlin..." the man in question looked up hopefully. "...don't you know when someone's joking with you? If I die collecting firewood, keep it to yourselves. I've got my reputation to consider." I smirked, a 'reputation' I'd have to ask Merlin about that. Gwaine jogged off to get firewood, Merlin waited till he got out of view. He moved to sit beside Arthur, his hand placed over his head.

"Gehalge." Merlin's eyes flashed gold, but nothing happened, he tried again. "Come on."

"Let me try." I said, sitting on Arthur's other side. I placed my hand over Arthur's head. "Gehalge." Nothing happened. "Together." Merlin nodded in agreement. He laced his finger through mine.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Merlin said.

"Gehalge." Both our eyes flashed gold.

"Arthur, come on." Merlin shook the prince, as if hoping it would stir him. A look of desperation was spreading on Merlin's face. The prince twitched but that was all. Merlin sighed, then lay back against the tree.

"Merlin, what's happened since I've been gone?" Merlin filled me in on some details of the last three years, pausing now and again to remember details.

Once Gwaine has come back we settled down. I lay down next to Merlin and quickly fell asleep.

"Where's the cup?" I heard Arthur's voice and Merlin jerked beside me. "Where's the cup!" he asked more urgently.

"Cenred's men – they took it." Merlin told him reluctantly.

"Then what are we still doing here?" I knew this would come, Arthur's over reaction.

"You were unconscious."

"Always an excuse Merlin." Arthur sounded so irritated. I was so annoyed, how did he expect me, Gwaine and Merlin to get the cup back while also trying to protect him. Arthur tried to stand but he stumbled due to his bad leg. We all got up to help him. Merlin allowing him to place his weight on him.

"We have to get to Camelot before it's too late."

We walked towards a village. As it came into sight I gasped.

"What the hell happened?" Gwaine sounded shocked too. It was on fire, like an army had marched through.

"I don't know." Arthur answered. "We need to hurry. We're still a day's march from Camelot." I took one last look at the village and moved on. We were nearing Camelot when we saw bodies scattered. They bore the crest of Camelot.

"A Camelot patrol." Arthur said gravely.

"There's not a single enemy body." I looked around, Merlin was right.

"He's right. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter."

"Who could've done such a thing?" Gwaine asked, I knew exactly who could have done this.

"An army of men that cannot die." I said in reply to his question. Arthur nodded in agreement. We stood for a few more minutes. I sent a silent pray that no one was else was injured.

"Come on." Arthur began to lead the way back to Camelot. If a Camelot patrol could get slaughtered so easily I didn't want to see the damage back in Camelot. And would I even recognise it. Arthur limped on away. He was hurt but that never stopped him. We came up over a ridge and the sight we saw was not pleasant. Camelot, the beautiful city, was on fire. Black smoke rose high.

"Oh God." I said, we all stood staring in disbelief at the sight. Arthur stumbled down the slope closely followed by Merlin and Gwaine. I stayed for a little longer, I couldn't quite register that Camelot was burning.

"Cleo, come on." Merlin shouted up. I slipped and slided down the slope. Then we came to another devastating scene. More Camelot soldiers and knights lay dead where they had fallen. And again not a single enemy body. Merlin put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I hadn't realised I was crying. I wiped away the tears and Merlin wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"They never stood a chance." Arthur said grimly.

"Why though?" I asked. Merlin gave me a confused look. "If there immortal they could have marched through without killing anyone. There could have been no casualties."

"It would have been easier to kill them, then they would have no oppositions when they take over." I shook my head, we were nearing Camelot and I was worried about immortal guards.

Entering Camelot was no better. The streets were a mess. I could see nobody. The streets were empty. Arthur went straight to Gwen's house but the door was locked. He tried to open but failed.

"Here...let me." Gwaine offered. He kicked the door and it swung open, slowly we entered, unsure of what we would find. The house seemed empty, Arthur and Gwaine walked towards the back of the house. Suddenly a dark figure leapt up, sword swinging through the air.

"Elyan!" The man, Elyan, stopped staring at Merlin.

"I'm sorry." Merlin shut the door.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked.

"I-I-I thought that..." he stuttered.

"Elyan, please. What happened?" Arthur pressed.

"They came out of nowhere. A mighty army, weapons were useless against them. They were men, Sire, but not men...nothing could kill them. Nothing."

"Where's your sister? Where's Guinevere?"

"She was in the citadel when they attacked."

"There's still hope."

"Sire...the citadel's been taken." Arthur looked devastated. He practically stormed out. I was last to leave so I shut the door behind me.

"Arthur's pushing himself too much." I whispered to Merlin.

"He wants to find Gwen." I smiled.

"So he's fallen for Gwen." Merlin nodded.

"How much longer can he keep going like that?" Elyan asked.

"Who knows, but he's determined not to fail his father." I replied. Arthur led us into the castle and we watched out for guards. We hardly met any as we made our way through the castle. We stopped half-way down a corridor for Arthur. He was struggling to carry on.

"Where now?" Gwaine asked.

"Now, er...now we, er..."

"Arthur, you can't go on." I insisted.

"We must. We must find the others."

"You can't go on without treatment."

"Guinevere...my father."

"Elyan, do you know the way to the dungeons?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Go with Gwaine and Cleo. See if you can find them." Before we left I gave Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek.

I followed Elyan reluctantly to the dungeons. I had only just gotten Merlin back, I couldn't bear to lose him again. I stepped out into a hallway only to be pulled back again by Gwaine. I tried to protest but he covered my mouth and pointed out into the hall. Several guards were patrolling the corridor.

"Is this the only way?" I asked Elyan.

"No, this way come on." Elyan led us down empty corridors. Occasionly we ran into guards but managed to hide in dark alcoves or empty rooms. The dungeons were swarming with guards. We stood in an empty corridor unnoticed. The guards dragged prisoners into cells but we never saw Gwen or Uther. I lost track of time, I missed Merlin already.

"There." Gwaine whispered. I looked to where he was pointing. The King was being dragged out of a cell.

"There taking him to the throne room." Elyan said.

"We'd better tell Arthur." I said.

"Come on, we need to get to Gauis's chambers." We set off silently. Gwaine was watching for guards, Elyan led us and I was going to inform Arthur not much of a job. We ran into Gauis's chamber.

"The King, he's alive." I told Arthur.

"Where is he?"

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak."

"This may be my last chance." Arthur said.

"Arthur, there's too many of them – you'll never make it."

"I won't leave my father to die here alone. Gwain, Elyan, Cleo take Gauis and make your way to the woods beyond the castle, there's a cave we'll find you there. I hope we do meet again."

Of course I didn't want to leave Merlin again but I know Arthur would not let me stay. I walked over to Merlin, pressing my lips against his. When I pulled away I whispered: "Be careful."

Arthur stood akwardly beside us. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Be carefull too and bring him back in one piece." At the door I waved goodbye. I walked with Gauis, he was happy to see me again but my spirits were down. And of course he noticed.

"Cleo what's wrong?" he whispered as we snuck past a few guards.

"I've only just gotten Merlin back and I am fearful I will lose him again so soon."

"You won't, he has gotten so much more powerful since you were last here. He can take care of himself." I felt a little better. Merlin is supposed to become the most powerful sorceror. Gwaine led the way into the forest. We found the cave Arthur had told us about and took it in turns to watch out for guards. While Gwaine was on first watch I explored the cave. I clambered over rocks and stopped in awe. The cave opened up into a cavern, water slowly dripping from the ceiling into the growing lake. The lake was so calm, only moving when the water droplets hit the surface. I stood mesmorised, I thought I could see figures in the lake, I moved closer. I didn't notice that there was a cliff and that if I took one more step I would fall into the deep water below. The figures were calling to me, beckoning me into the water. I went to take another step, my foot slipped down but someone had grabbed me around the waist.

"No!" I shouted. I wanted to join the figures, I wanted to see who they were.

"No Cleo, they're Naids. If you go down there you'll never come back up." He put me down and we stood face to face. I stared unknowing into this man's face. "Cleo." He said shaking me. I blinked a few times then shook my head.

"Merlin! What happened?" I asked, confused. I couldn't remember the last ten minutes or so.

"You were about to plunge into the lake back there." Ok so not the best thing then.

"Oh, not good."

"Very not good." Merlin said, kissing me on the cheek. "Come on we're moving to a different cave, it's better hidden and only the knights of Camelot know it."

"That will definitely be better." We walked out of the cave together. Arthur didn't look happy and led us to the cave deep within the Darkling woods in silence. Merlin and I walked together at the back.

"What's wrong with Arthur?" I asked.

"Morganna, he's just found out she hates his father. And that she is his step-sister."

"What!"

"Yeah, she's made herself Queen of Camelot."

"No wonder Arthur's so mad."

"Yeah, he'll probably be like this for a while." I felt sympathy for Arthur; he had grown up with Morganna. Last time I was here she was so kind, she showed no signs of ever hating Uther, but that was nearly three years ago. People change, Arthur an example of that. He led us toward a small river. Beyond that in a small ditch was the cave opening. Merlin helped me down and we walked through the opening. The cave wasn't the biggest but it would do until Arthur, or anyone else, could think of something to do. In every little hole there was a candle, Arthur was lighting a few of the candles near the back of the cave. It was getting late on so I chose a large piece of slanted rock to lie on. I took my cloak of and lay it over me for warmth. Merlin lay near me; I could see sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong Merlin?" I asked. He sighed.

"I have no idea how to defeat an immortal army."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I reassured him. He rubbed his face with his hands and then he held his hand out to me. I took it, squeezed it.

"Hopefully." He said before closing his eyes, I followed his example and we fell asleep holding hands.

_Dream..._

_I was standing beside Morganna, in the last three years she had grown more beautiful. Below in the courtyard several knights of Camelot stood in line. They were surrounded by a crowd of people and directly in front of them were several immortals holding crossbows. _

"_I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me." Morganna said with a firm voice. The immortals raised their crossbows and Sir Leon just looked up with a look of triumph on his face at Morganna. She frowned at him._

"_Long live the King!" He shouted defiantly._

"_Long live the King!" The rest of the knights shouted. _

"_Perhaps this will help you change your mind." Morganna sneered. She raised her hand and brought it down quickly, I expected the immortals to fire at the knights but they turned their crossbows on the unsuspecting crowd. They scattered but several were hit. _

"_No!" Sir Leon shouted._

I jerked awake and gasped. Merlin who had rolled closer in the night jerked awake too.

"What happened?" he asked. I turned around to see the others looking at me. I smiled at them until they lay back down.

"I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Sir Leon, and the knights of Camelot." I explained my dream to Merlin who looked grave.

"You can See." I gave him a confused look. "It means you can see the future in your dreams, Morganna can do it too." I frowned.

"So that means my dream will come true."

"Yes and we can't do anything about it. We can't go storming into the castle we'd get killed and we can't tell Arthur because he doesn't know you, or I, have magic."

"So...we have to let it happen." Merlin nodded, I took a deep breath and he wrapped his arms around me. Then, slowly, I fell asleep again.

The next morning Merlin and Gwaine left to do some hunting for food. Arthur was sat away from the rest of us. I had tried to talk to him by request of Merlin, but I had no luck. Elyan and I were trying to get a fire going but it wasn't working. I asked him to go get some water and while I knew Arthur wasn't looking I muttered.

"Forebearne"

A small fire started in the middle of the wood pile, I gently blew to make it stronger. Then I added more wood. Elyan came back shocked and impressed. Gwaine and Merlin arrived back with fish and rabbits to eat. We ate the rabbit for breakfast and save the fish for lunch. There wasn't much to do in the cave so I watched Merlin ponder on how to defeat the immortal army. A few days into staying in the cave Merlin sent word to an old friend of his, he asked me not to tell Arthur, that it was a surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Right well, I think I only have one more chapter to give after this one, I spent most of today sitting in the sun writing this, I am going on holiday on Monday but I am taking my laptop so if I don't get the last chapter out today then you will hopefully have it when I come back. **

We had been stuck in the cave for a week, I was beginning to get bored and longed to practise my magic. But of course I couldn't. I was sitting with Gauis waiting for Merlin to return. Gwaine had gone out to check for him and said man had come running into the cave. Elyan passed him the flask but when Merlin went to drink he found there was no water left.

"I'll get some more." Elyan offered.

"It's too dangerous." Merlin replied.

"What happened?" Gauis asked.

"Nothing." Merlin walked down towards Gauis and I. Slowly I stood up. "We must do something. Morgana's men are everywhere." The three of us turned to look at Arthur who was still sulking after a week. I had tried talking to him but with no results.

"Merlin, talk to him again." I suggested.

"It's no good, he doesn't want to talk."

"Well make him. I have every confidence in you that you can lift him out of this mood. And I'll be right beside you." I kissed Merlin on the cheek. Before going to make the dinner.

Merlin took a dish over to Arthur and I followed. He offered the dish to him but Arthur didn't move.

"It's rat." Arthur covered his eyes with his hand, I gave Merlin a nudge to carry on. "Believe me, you've eaten far worse. I've definitely served you things I'd never have touched, but you wolfed them down."

"Merlin, for once, leave me in peace. Please." Merlin put the bowl beside Arthur and stood up. He turned to go but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me.

'Go on' I mouthed at him. He took a breath and faced Arthur again.

"I understand. You father lied to you about Morgana. I don't know why. I'm sure he had his reasons. But now is not the time for that. He's still your father. He needs you."

"Camelot needs you, Arthur." I cut in. Hoping that my voice along with Merlin's would help him.

"I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?" Arthur asked. His sadness etched upon his face.

"I can't answer that. But you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now."

"We cannot defeat an immortal army."

"We don't know until we try." I could see in Arthur's face that he did not believe Merlin, and he was giving up on his pep talk. He kneeled away from Merlin and I sat beside him.

"At least you tried." I whispered to him.

"For about the third time." He snapped back. I was shocked at his behaviour.

"Cleo I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I just wish the prat would listen to me." I giggled at that, Merlin could always find humour in bad situations. "We should talk to Gauis."

"Yeah, come on." I pulled Merlin over to where Gauis was sitting.

"Gauis," I said, perching myself on the rock opposite said man. "We need to act before Morgana gets any stronger." He looked at Merlin.

"Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?"

"I sent a letter to Haldor days ago."

"So that's who it is." Merlin nodded.

"He's probably moved on."

"Give it time." I replied.

"We don't have time. We must act now."

"I know, Merlin, but how?" We all sat pondering for a moment.

"There was an immortal army before." Merlin said slowly.

"How was it defeated?" I asked.

"The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened the enchantment no longer held."

"So we have to sneak into the castle and empty the cup." I stated.

"They're immortal." Gauis reminded me. "Neither of you have the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army."

"I'll find a way." Merlin left Gauis and I.

"I hope he does, we need to stop Morgana."

"Get some rest, I'm sure he'll find a solution." I nodded, moving over to the stone where I had my thin blanket. I curled up underneath it and fell asleep.

"Fultumie me!" Slowly I turned my head to the sound. Merlin was sitting beside me chanting different spells.

"Geondlihte gesweorce min!" My eyes closed again and I felt Merlin lay down beside me. Then I heard glass shattering and Gwaine saying 'Nature calls' Merlin sat up and I jerked awake.

"No." I heard him mutter.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Cleo look." I sat up and moved beside him. Water was trickled down, but it had an unnatural glow to it. It began to form a pool until and image appeared in it.

"Merlin, we do not have long." A young woman spoke.

"Is it really you?" He asked. She nodded.

"I swore one day I would repay you for helping me. Now is the moment."

"I don't understand."

"There is but one weapon that can slay something which is already dead."

"A blade forged in a dragon's breath."

"Of course." I whispered, smiling at the woman.

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. Where you hid it."

"But Morgana's amy are not dead, they are very much alive."

"Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake."

"And you will give me the sword?"

"In your hands it has the power to save Albion."

"Thank you." The image of the woman faded away and Merlin turned grinning to me.

"We can save Camelot."

"Who was she?" I asked, curious.

"I saved her from a witch hunter and tried to smuggle her out of the city, but she was killed by Arthur."

"Arthur?" I was shocked Arthur would kill a woman like that.

"She had a curse placed upon her and it turned her into a beast when the moon was out, Arthur injured her badly when she had turned, then she died in human form."

"Oh." I couldn't really muster any words to say.

"Get some sleep, you look tired."

"I am." I smiled, quickly kissing Merlin before lying back down and falling asleep.

"Whats going on?" I asked, Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin looked ready to attack.

"We heard shouting." Gwaine whispered. I nodded, moving in behind Gwaine and unsheathing my sword. We stood still. Suddenly Arthur sprang out and grabbed...Gwen.

"Guinevere!" I could hear Arthurs relief in his voice. They hugged and I smiled. "Sir Leon." Arthur smiled at Leon.

"Gwen." I pulled said woman into a hug.

"Cleo, you're back!" Her face lit up, she was about to ask where I'd been when Elyan shouted.

"We've been found!" He came running towards us. "They're almost upon us!"

"Get Gauis." Arthur told Merlin. "We need to get out of here. Run!"

We all ran out, following Gwaines lead. I hesitated in leaving Merlin to get Gauis but Arthur pushed me and I reluctantly left. Arthur led the way through the forest. We ran through a cut but it was blocked by soldiers.

"Look out!" A voice shouted and a boulder fell, blocking the path.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know but I'm liking him already." Gwaine said.

"Lancelot!" Gwen said breathlessly. The man, Lancelot, smiled at Gwen.

"We need to hurry." We turned and headed back the way we came to meet up with Lancelot.

After much walking we finally arrived at our new hideout, a castle. We lit torches and ventured inside.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" I asked.

"The castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while."

"Can't be worse than that cave." Elyan said. I looked around, the room was covered in cobwebs and sheets covered the furniture.

"Search the place, see what you can find." We all went off in separate directions. Gwaine and I found a load of weapons in one room.

"Come on," I said, "Let's get these back to the others." We picked up the weapons between us and carried them back to the room we had made camp in. Lancelot and Elyan came over when we had placed them on the table.

"They must have been left by bandits." Gwaine informed them. Each of the men began choosing a weapon. I picked up a longer sword than my own. I weighed it in my hands and found that it felt right.

"Here! Come and join me." Arthur called to us. I quickly placed my sword by my bed and went to join the others. The table he had uncovered was round. Arthur helped Gwen into her seat as Merlin did for me. Arthur was stood at the head of the table, to his right was Merlin and on his left was Gwen. Then I sat beside Merlin, followed by Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival and Gauis.

"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other." I saw Merlin smiled at this. "They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you we would not be here." I looked round the table at each person and smiled at them, Arthur had certainly changed since I had left, and it was thanks to Merlin. "My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?" Nobody moved at first. Then Lancelot stood up.

"You taught me the values of being a knight. The code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build." Arthur nodded at him.

"Arthur, I owe you my life. If not for you I would be dead, not even known in Camelot. I believe in you, and I will do everything I can to help you." He smiled warmly at me.

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you." Elyan was standing now too.

"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for." Leon stood also.

"I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." Arthur laughed slightly at Gwaine.

"Your enemies are my enemies." Percival said simply.

"If you need an old man." I could see tears forming in Arthurs eyes as Gauis stood up. I don't think he was expecting so much support.

"You know the answer." Arthur looked at Gwen, I could see the affection between them. Everyone but Merlin was now standing.

"Merlin?" There was pretend annoyance on Arthurs face.

"No, I don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice Merlin."

"Ok." Merlin stood up grinning and I had to stifle a laugh at their actions.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and I all kneeled in a line before Arthur.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot."

"Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot."

"Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot."

"Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot" Arthur stopped in front of me.

"Arise, Lady Cleopatra, first female knight of Camelot." I stood smiling, I was the first ever female knight.

"Tomorrow when you fight you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known." I smiled down the line at my fellow knights, I was surprised Arthur had made me a knight but he said he thought my sword skills were exceptional and that I would refuse not to join them the next day. While everyone prepared for bed I spoke with Arthur.

"Thank you Arthur, you don't know what this means to me."

"Don't thank me so soon, when we rescue my father he will have a lot to say about this."

"I'm sure you'll bring him round to the idea." I gave him a quick hug before going to my make-shift bed and slipping under the covers. I could hear Merlin and Lancelot talking before I drifted off to sleep.

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm." Arthur informed us.

"We need to take out the warning bell, that way the warriors will have no means of communication." Lancelot suggested.

"Good idea."

"I need someone with me who knows the castle."

"I'll go." Merlin offered. I looked at him suspiciously, he was up to something.

"Alright." We all moved away with the plan in mind. I walked straight over to Merlin.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked him.

"Lancelot and I are going to find the Cup of Life and empty it."

"Be careful." I kissed him.

"You be careful."

"I'm always careful." I grinned.

Arthur waited till the guards had turned away before heading to the tunnel, we all snuck in. At the dungeons Merlin and Lancelot went up the stairs while the rest of us went straight ahead. Arthur had come up with a plan, Gwaine was to lure two guards into a part of the dungeon that had two iron gates that could be locked. I stood with Percival when Gwaine ran past.

"Now!" He shouted. Percival and I slammed the gate shut, making sure it was locked while Leon and Elyan did the same at the other side.

"Stay there and don't move." Gwaine informed the now trapped guards. We left them and met up with Arthur. Then we headed to the cells to break out Uther. There were three guards, Arthur, Elyan and Leon lunged forward to attack them. Elyan arms was cut and he retreated backwards and Gwaine took his place. I ripped a piece of my shirt and tied it round his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you." Arthur skilfully picked up the keys with his sword and threw them to the knights who were locked in the cells, they opened them and surged forward. Arthur disappeared to find his father so I took his place fighting the guard. They were well trained and no matter how many hits he took he carried on fighting. His sword cut my arm and I staggered back. Percival came to my defence and took over the fight. I quickly inspected the wound and went to help Arthur. He unlocked a cell door and ran inside. I stood in the cell door to stop any guards that might have come our way. I stole a quick glance behind me and heard Uther apologise.

"Please, Father. Now isn't the time." He said, helping him up. We got him out of the cell when the guards surged forward. The fighting was very close and we were being pushed back. Uther sat cowering behind us. We heard the warning bell go and I shared a worried look with Elyan.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Arthur shouted. I took a deep breath, hoping they were both ok and that they hadn't gotten caught. More guards arrived and I felt overwhelmed. I was debating using magic to push the guards back, even though it would mean revealing my powers to Arthur. But the dragon did tell me it was my destiny to help Merlin protect Arthur.

"If we're going to go down, we'll go down fighting! For the love of Camelot!" I smiled despite the situation, if Arthur made it out of here alive he would become a great king. We all had a new surge of life and pushed our way forward. Suddenly all the guards exploded into nothing. Arthur looked stunned, and grinned at us all. I knew Merlin could do it.

"Where's Gwaine?" Elyan asked. I glanced round at the men and saw said man nowhere in sight. "Gwaine?" We all looked up the corridor. "You still alive?"

"What do you think?" I sighed in relief, we had all survived. "And that's _Sir _Gwaine to you!" I laughed, as did the rest. I ran off to find Merlin, I found him, Lancelot and Gauis outside the dining hall. Gauis was tending to Lancelot's wounds.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cleo you're ok." Merlin pulled me into a hug. "Lancelot was injured by a guard, and Morgause is dead."

"What about Morganna?" Merlin shrugged.

"Her powers went out of control and the room started to collapse. I don't if she is still in there or not."

"Well Arthur's safe, that's all that matters." I said, kissing Merlin on the lips.

"Have you lost your mind?" I heard Arthur say.

"I thought you believed in equality."

"I'm sorry?" I giggled at Arthurs confusion. I brushed down the front of my green dress, the next day Arthur had spoken to the people who remained and had one of the servants make me new dresses.

"At the round table, you said..."

"Shut up, Merlin." To my surprise Merlin actually shut up. After a moment Arthur pushed his shoulder against Merlin's, knocking the young man sideways slightly. They both laughed. I sat down beside Merlin.

"How's your father?" I asked,

"I don't know. All this...Morganna. It's hit him hard."

"Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become king." I glanced at Merlin, maybe it was time for Arthur to become king, maybe that was why I was brought back.

"Who knows what the future will bring?" We all looked to the gate, Arthur stood up as Gwen and the knights arrived. I smiled at Merlin, maybe this was the start of a new era, maybe it was time for Arthur to become king and our destinies to take a leap forward, only time will tell...


	16. Chapter 16

15 years later...

"Joseph stop that now!" I sighed as I watched the plate fly across the room. "Merlin please control your son."

"Joseph." The stern voice of his father made him stop. I sighed again, Joseph never listened to me. He was the double of Merlin, with them both sharing their black hair and gentle blue eyes. Joseph was eight, and was born a year after Merlin and I married, I remembered it like it happened yesterday.

"_Are you nervous?" Gwen asked, helping me to fasten my cream dress. _

"_Were you nervous?" Gwen smiled sweetly._

"_Of course, I was marrying the king." I laughed. _

"_I'm happy it is Arthur that will be giving us the rings."_

"_Have you memorised your vows?" I nodded. Gwen placed a small tiara on my head. _

"_What is this?" I asked, my eyes were on the tiara._

"_A wedding present from me, I had it specially made for you for today."_

"_Thank you Gwen." I stood up and gave my Queen a hug. There was a light knock on the door and Gauis entered the room. _

"_You look beautiful Cleo." _

"_Are they ready for me." He nodded. Gwen placed the veil over my head and I took Gauis extended arm. We got to the throne room and stood outside while Gwen adjusted my dress. She nodded to the two guards on the doors and they opened them into the room. Gwen went first, closely followed by Gauis and I. I heard gasps of awe as I walked towards Merlin. He turned to look at me and his jaw dropped. I had to stop myself from laughing at him. Gauis took my hand and passed it to Merlin. Then Gauis kissed my cheek and sat down. Arthur stepped forward. _

"_We are here to witness the marriage of Merlin and Cleopatra. Is there any person here who know of any reason these two cannot wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" The whole room was silent. "Merlin." _

"_I Merlin, take you Cleo to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Merlin took the ring from Arthur and slipped it onto my finger while saying. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."_

"_I Cleo, take you Merlin to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I took the other ring from Arthur and slipped it onto Merlin's finger while also saying, "__I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."_

"_You are now joined in holy matrimony; you may now kiss the bride." Merlin lent forward and placed a kiss on my lips, I wrapped my arms round his neck and he put his round my waist. Then our guests broke into applause. We pulled apart and I saw Merlin's mother smiling through a veil of tears. _

I smiled at my memory. It had been a happy nine years of marriage.

"Mommy!" A little voice shouted from under the table, I kneeled down and looked. Freya was sat crossed legged with Merlin's staff.

"Freya you know you're not supposed the touch daddy's stuff." She hugged the staff closer, Freya was a lot like me. She had long red hair like mine, but blue eyes like her father and brother. Merlin had asked to call her Freya in memory of the woman he saved, he admitted he had liked her and did kiss her. But he could never love anyone the way he loved me. "I'll tell daddy."

"No, don't tell daddy!" She shouted.

"Tell me what?" Merlin asked. Freya quickly handed me the staff and moved away from the table.

"Nothing I said." Hiding the staff behind my back. Merlin glanced at Freya before turning back to Joseph. I walked over to the cupboard and returned his staff. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Sir Leon entered the room. Freya ran over to him and launched herself into his arms.

"Merlin, Arthur wants to see you right away." Merlin sighed.

"What does the prat want now?"

"Merlin!" I scolded him.

"Oh sorry, I forget again." He smiled sheepishly.

"Just go see Arthur." I said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. I watched him go. Merlin, Camelot's first Court Sorcerer in more than twenty years, married to Camelot's first female knight, with two beautiful children, who could ask for a happier life...

**The End**

**It's taken me nearly a year but it is finally finished, please please review and there is a possibility that I will write more to this, but it will be set after this**

**I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this, you guys have all been amazing.**

**Thank you :)**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE! NOT NEW CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

I just wanted to inform you all of the link on my profile if you want to see a Doll Divine of Cleo, it is how I see her and I thought you might like to see, and once again thanks to everyone who has read this story :)


End file.
